The Cry of Murder
by RavingNarniacAnarane
Summary: Sequel to Call of Blood. It's been a year since the tradgic event where Merlin and Morgana fought. Now Morgana is going to attack with full force, and whoever wins will be the final victor. And Merlin has to reveal his magic...again. Here We Go Again...
1. Arthur

_**Can you all believe this is my first sequel? BECAUSE IT IS! I'm really proud of where this is heading to be honest. To bad I have to work my butt off to keep up with you all! I really need to re-write a lot!**_

_**But anyways, for all of you new readers, this is the Sequel to The Call of Blood. Feel free to go and take a look, becuase you may be a little confused at what is going on.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_**_

Arthur sighed in frustration, before tossing another piece of parchment to the side of his desk. He leaned back and gazed out into the lazy summer afternoon. A breeze whipped through the open window, and ruffled his hair the same way he liked it when Gwen did. He stared at the stack of paperwork he was supposed to be filling out, but felt no pull to actual do them.

He really didn't feel like doing anything at the moment.

Today was the eleven month anniversary of his manservant's disappearance. He didn't know how it happened; in fact he couldn't remember much of that week...it was quite blurry. It still upset him though; he had grown quite fond of the servant, more of a friend really. Not that he would actually admit that.

A knock on the door summoned him from his musing, and the king of Camelot cringed at the sound. Something he would never get used to. Merlin; his previous manservant; _never_ knocked.

He had actually gone through multiple servants since Merlin disappeared. Many of them he ended up firing because they weren't…oh he might as well admit it…_Merlin-_like. Damn Merlin for being so _likable._

"Enter," He sighed allowed, and watched as his current servant, one he had before when Merlin was his official manservant, George enter. He was standing at attention, hands folded behind his back in the perfect servant position. Arthur inwardly shivered.

"Yes?" He asked slightly annoyed at being bothered.

"My lord, I have been informed that the council wishes to meet over… _erhm…_ delicate subjects," Arthur stiffened, knowing exactly what George was hinting at.

It had been over two months that his council had tried to persuade him on _that_ subject. They insisted he give up the thought of ever locating Merlin again, because it had been so long since any clues had appeared. But Arthur had refused to comment or act upon such a thing.

"Inform my wife will you George, I'm sure she will handle this better then I will today," He felt guilty for placing this on Gwen's shoulders, but the last thing he wanted to do this day was _forget_ Merlin.

George bowed and left the room, only to be rudely pushed out of the room as another man stormed into the room looking quite furious. He stormed straight up to the King's desk and slammed his fist down on the fine wood with no remorse.

"Don't you dare listen to those stuck-up old sack bags! They don't know what they are talking about! I'll bet my drinking bill that-"

"Gawain," Arthur attempted to interrupt the ranting knight calmly, as the latter began to pace in eagerness to finish his speech. Only just warming up.

"I mean, Merlin has always been there for you and I think you would be the most heartless bast-"

"_Gawain_," Arthur insisted, looking annoyed at this point.

"You are not the man I thought you were if you abandon all hopes in finding him. Merlin would never give up if you were somewhere unknown and –"

"_GAWAIN_ shut it!" Arthur finally roared, silencing the knight across the table. The blonde monarch raised an eyebrow, watching as Gawain finally sat down.

"I have no intentions of listening to them, but do you remember what I told you last time you stormed into my chambers to rant at me for pulling back the search parties?" Gawain dipped his head scowling, and mumbled a torn reply.

"If we haven't found any physical evidence chances are there is none, and our best bet is to listen for news not look,"

"And?" Arthur prompted, like he was teaching a small child. Gawain scowled dangerously up at him.

"That the Princess will do whatever he can to find Merlin,"

The King of Camelot rolled his eyes in frustration upon hearing the nickname. And motioned for the knight to leave him alone to his thoughts. Gawain gave a triumphant smile before swaggering out of the room. Arthur returned to gazing out of the room, a slight annoyance of the distractions still in the air.

Only about three minutes later, he officially decided he wasn't a fan of being stuck inside his room for the remainder of the day. He pulled on his leather jerkin; by himself he would like to add, and headed out into the hallways.

This was the same hallway Merlin introduced him to a few months back. It wasn't that he didn't know it existed; he had lived in this castle since he was born, it was just that Merlin showed him that it was never busy during this time of the day.

He strode down the corridor in confidence, his feet leading him to the same place he always went to everyday.

Knocking on the door with a louder thud then he anticipated, he entered Gaius' chambers. He glanced about the empty physician area for any signs of its inhabitant, but saw none. Arthur paused for a moment, wondering if this was the time Gaius ran his errands.

A sound of furniture moving across the floor grabbed the young Pendragon's attention, and he looked towards the back of the chamber. There was a door that leads to his previous manservant's room; Merlin had been Gaius' ward. Could it be that Merlin had returned?

Arthur hurried over, and took the stairs two at a time and swung the door open.

"Mer-Gaius!"

Arthur embarrassingly switched names in the middle of his outburst. Gaius was currently leaning against the small bed that belonged to Merlin, attempting to push it against the wall. The king stared for a long moment before speaking up again,

"What are you doing?"

Gaius sat down on the bed with a sigh of exhaustion. The room had been cleaned up considerably; all the clothes that Merlin left around the room were gone. The plank on the floor that Arthur found almost a year ago when he stupidly thought Merlin was a sorcerer was fixed again. The window was open to air out the space with the beautiful summer day.

"Cleaning up the space a little, it's been due for this for a while, I just haven't had time." Gaius replied. Arthur noticed there was quite a bit of dust underneath the bed that Gaius was moving.

"I can help with that Gaius," Arthur offered, walking over to the bed and motioning for him to stand. The older man stood staring startled at the King as he leaned against the wimpy little bed and pushed it with ease to the side of the room. He continued to stare in shock as he reached for the broom leaning against the wall.

"Sire!" He finally exclaimed. Arthur looked up confused at him,

"Gaius?"

"You're the king! You don't need to be cleaning Merlin's room!" Gaius explained his outburst, still surprised he had to say this at all. Arthur blinked several times, and the broom in his hand froze.

"I know…what's the problem?"

"Well," Gaius stared trying to figure out how to say this without touching a nerve, "You're the king, it's a servant's job to clean rooms," Arthur sighed and heavily leaned against the broom.

"You're not a servant, and Merlin isn't here at the moment. So I guess I can do it while you take a break Gaius. You must have been running around all day,"

The physician was thoroughly bewildered. He turned under the King's stern gaze and walked out of the room, still glancing back every other step. He finally walked out into his own chambers and sat down with a book.

Arthur had been having these strange moments, as if he was enchanted. Suddenly acting as if…he was Merlin or something. He seemed to take on the same roles that his ward had done. Helping clean his room, checking up on his in the middle of the day, and now he was even cleaning Merlin's room on his own.

Gaius would have been looking to see if there was an enchantment of the sort if he didn't believe his own theory he had made up of Arthur's peculiar behavior. He believed that Arthur was simply trying to get away from his heavy burden of King. It's not that he didn't like it, he was sure the young Pendragon loved it. But with his best friend missing and a servant trying to replace him; plus the strain of not remembering all his memories from the week of missing Merlin; he was under a lot of stress.

Gaius curiously looked at the door of Merlin's room again in thought. Yes, it must be stress. The minute Merlin returns, in a month, he was sure Arthur would snap back into place.

The physician turned the page, leaning back in the chair to get comfortable. He might as well enjoy it while he can…

"When the hell was the last time Merlin cleaned under here?"

…before Arthur gives up.

0o0

Arthur snuck back into his room, peering around the door to look for evidence of his manservant before crashing into his chambers. With George not here, he didn't have to listen to his gasps of his state.

He sneezed at the dust cloud he left on his sleeve.

How is it possible to fall down _into_ the dust pile while trying to clean it up?

Changing his clothes, and pulling his chainmail over his new tunic. He sighed as he realized he only had five minutes to get down to training his knights, or Gawain would never let him live it down.

He tore out of the room, crashing down the corridors, displacing the paths of the servants trying to get to their own destinations. Sliding around a corner and nodding in response to the nobles walking down the hall; he continued to run.

Down two flights of stairs, turn left, then right, another flight of stairs. Out the door, turn left, then straight forward.

The other knights looked up in amusement as he arrived right in time, swinging his sword with ease. It would have been perfect except he forgot one important thing…

"Is that dust in your hair?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow. Arthur saw a small little piece of dust tumble from his golden locks and he sighed.

"Yes, now let's not ask questions and get started. Pair off, work on footwork. You can't defeat an enemy without proper footwork, Gawain, you're with me," The king of Camelot gained control of the situation, while rubbing his fingers through his hair trying to get the dust out.

"You look agitated today, I fear for my tavern time tonight," Gawain teased, walking up to him with a twirl of a sword. Arthur scowled, before nodding to his sword.

"Just get to work Gawain, focus,"

"On what? Your hair or your sword? Because I have to say both are quite amusing at the moment,"

"Focus on your feet Gawain!" He snarled.

A swing of the sword to the left, then the right, Gawain was talking again. With an excellent block of Arthur's furious strikes, and a perfectly executed move of his right foot, he spoke up in wonder.

"Say I was thinking last night-"

"Dear God, I fear where this is going," A look from an agitated knight shut the king up as he began again.

"Last night I was wondering about the time Merlin disappeared, you know? That really weird week? It seems I'm having some serious trouble remembering what happened at certain points on each day. Friday for a matter of fact is practically blank, yet you would think I would remember panic or search parties or something to do with Merlin, but nothing!"

Another clash of swords and more twisting of feet Gawain attempted to disarm Arthur. Stepping back and twisting his wrist out of the way, Arthur managed to keep a hold of his weapon.

"And I was talking to Elyan and Percival, and you know what? They were saying the same thing!" That finally caught the King of Camelot's attention. Panting, he paused and looked up at the other knight.

"What? They all claim it too?" Arthur asked startled. Gawain stuck his sword in the ground and leaned on it like it was a post. Resting a fist on his side, he looked at the blonde Pendragon.

"You mean you have trouble remembering it to?"

Arthur stalled; he had never discussed this with Gawain or the other knights. He felt it was more personal then something he should concern the others with. But now on the other hand…

"I thought it was just me, but now I wonder…"

"If it could possibly involve magic?" Gawain finished for him, just as Leon and Elyan walked over, having heard the conversation the tow were having.

"It would make sense, if it was a sorcerer who kidnapped Merlin, it could have been that the sorcerer placed an enchantment to make us forget vital points of the week that would clue us in on what happened," Leon thought aloud for the others. At this point Percival wondered over, leaving his partner to take a break.

"I just feel like half the memories I do have been tampered with, like I seem to distinctly remember Merlin asking to come along with us on that trip we took against the bandits and I continuously told him no…but I don't really remember _physically _doing it. You know?" Arthur asked the knights. All of them nodded in agreement.

"If only we could remember…then maybe we could find Merlin…" Percival sighed. Elyan nodded,

"Do you think Gaius could help?"

Arthur shook his head immediately.

"No, we can't place such a concern on his shoulders," He gestured wildly with his hands, making sure every knight knew not to Gaius with this personal problem. The knights all dipped their heads,

"We don't even know if we are enchanted, so we will only go to Gaius once we are sure," Arthur added. Gawain raised an eyebrow.

"How on earth are we going to figure this out?" Leon brightened.

"We can research in the library?" He suggested, and the other knights groaned at the thought. But when no other could offer a better suggestion, they were forced to face the inevitable.

"Then when we have the time, we can research it," Percival concluded for them.

"Oh joy," Arthur voiced what they were all thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for the start everyone?<br>Wondering how Merlin is? Review and you might get to find out sooner!**

**I have so many twists and turns planned for this!**


	2. Merlin

_**Hello readers! Here it is, CHAPTER 2! It's time to find out what happened to Merlin!**_

_**Thanks to all you lovely readers! ~FireChildSlytherin5, a Review, tkell97 , RoXi, WithEveryBreath, ElizaPendragon, DeaththeKidKat, Rose Kathryns, rawr52 **_

_**P.S. I CANT BELIEVE I SPELLED GWAINE AS GAWAIN! Why did no one tell me till now? I feel so stupid. At least it's fixed!**_

_**AND NOW WHATS UP WITH MERLIN:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

On the same day, several miles away, on the same morning, a sorely missed warlock awoke to the sounds of the forest already alive and moving. The summer wind was whipping through his tent, and rushing across his face gently as he wrinkled up his nose at the feeling. Pulling the animal skin blanket closer to his face, he snuggled deeper into his bed.

"Good morning!"

"How are you today?"

_Crash, slam, thud, thud._

Merlin groaned at the noises outside his tent, and _knew_ they were all doing it on purpose. He rolled out of his bed and stared up at the ceiling of his tent, before a contented yawn escaped his lips. He sat up at last, and crawled to his small chest in the corner, not feeling quite awake enough to walk over.

Opening the top, he began to dig around in his belongings. He pulled out a long brown cloak that was sleeveless, something that helped him blend in with his new area a little better. A belt followed that and he strapped a small dagger to it. He was one of the few that were allowed to have such an item in his possession.

He ran his hand along the bottom, only to tug his finger out as he sliced it open on a piece of wood sticking up. Sucking on it, he placed another hand in and gently poked around in till he pulled out a leather bracelet. The one his mother had given him when he left for Camelot.

His eyes glanced along his forearm and stared for a moment at the druid symbol tattooed on his pale skin. Something that was only a few months old. Though others had insisted against it, warning him the minute he left the safety of the camp he could be in trouble for having such a thing, he had argued against it.

He was their leader after all, what kind of leader would he be if he was ashamed to be a part of them?

He finally left his tent and gazed around the druid camp he had lived among for the last eleven months. Women were beginning to cook breakfast, or wash the laundry of their family. Small children were running about, laughing and swinging sticks at each other. The men were mostly out hunting for the survival of the clan or walking around the border as guards.

The camp he belonged to was one of the largest druid population spot that existed. Most druid camps like this consisted of only four families possibly five. Though Arthur had said he wouldn't hunt them down anymore, many druids were still cautious and looked skeptically at his promise to the dead druid boy.

The minute he left his tent, the women and the two men walking by inclined their heads towards him.

Merlin meant to do the same back at them but found himself yawning into his sleeve instead. Sheepishly, he looked back up at them, and saw them laughing heartily with him. Oops.

Wandering off towards the center of the camp where most important things happen, he saw his second in command already discussing matters with another older man. Plucking an apple from a basket nearby and grinning innocently as the women gave him the eye, he bit into it and sat down next to Iseldir.

"Ah, Morning Emrys, glad you decided to wake up," He smiled, and Merlin looked over his apple at him.

"No thanks to you," He accused, looking at his friend in slight annoyance. Iseldir merely smiled, and continued with his conversation, as Merlin finished his apple.

"So we should move back into the caves before the summer becomes too hot, we don't want anyone to burn in the sun if we can help it." Iseldir said, and Merlin raised his eyebrow. He remembered the time he spent in the caves with them. Every winter and summer the druid camp he lived in moved to the caves for protection from the harsh weather. But in the spring and autumn, the camp moved outside to enjoy the nature around them.

"When are we going to do this?" Merlin interrupted, looking curious at the prospect of moving again. But the other two men shook their heads at him.

"Oh no Emrys, we won't move in till you have left us. There is no point putting that pressure on your shoulders when you need to focus on what you're going to do when you return to Camelot," Iseldir told him, causing Merlin to frown deeply.

"What about the meeting a week ago? Are we going to discuss that before I leave?" Merlin asked picking at the apple core in his hands. Yet it was clear he was eager to discuss the topic. Iseldir shook his head at the enthusiasm of the young warlock; he had been very strong-headed at the idea of being a good leader.

"Emrys, what is there to discuss about it? You should be spending your last month here training your magic and clearly not worrying about something such as matters of this," Merlin sighed, and stood nodding disappointed at them. He knew they only meant the best for him, but he still was upset at being left out.

The meeting was something he had really wanted to discuss. Only a week ago, the druids had decided to allow him to attend the monthly meeting between druid clan leaders. Something that hadn't happened since the years of the great purge. Iseldir had been skeptical at allowing him to go, but finally allowed him to go because he was Emrys.

The meeting had been something he would not forget in a heartbeat. Seeing several important figures in the druid community all gathered together and discussing what was to happen really inspired him. Not to mention all of them had pledged to wait out any official decisions about the magic laws in till he returned back to Camelot.  
>On top of it all, he was able to gain information on Morgana's growing army, the druid leaders all swore not to take up the witch's invitation on joining.<p>

But ever since, Iseldir had refused to let him talk any further matters. Merlin knew he could just force it out of him, he was after all more powerful and the leader, but it sickened him at the thought of doing something like that. Besides he was sure Iseldir had his reasons for holding back.

"I don't think anyone should be thinking so much this early in the morning,"

Merlin flung around to see the druid camp's healer walking around in the trees nearby. She was giving him a small smile as she bent down to inspect some type of herb. Her name was Phoebe, and Merlin didn't really know her too well, but he had learned to trust her with his life. Though, he wasn't a big fan that she was insistent in what she did. If she ordered you to sleep, she would make sure of it.

He felt like Arthur around her, stubborn and refusing to do as she said. Even if she meant well.

"I have a lot to think about,"

"And have you been sleeping well? No more nightmares?" Merlin felt his face burn up at the thought.

"I'm fine," He claimed, remembering all too well the sleeping draughts she had forced him to take while they were in the caves for the winter. He had been feeling completely embarrassed at the fact he kept waking up at the nightmares of Arthur dying, Gaius really sick, his mother missing, the list was continuous. Thankfully he had gained control of them, and was able to sleep better since they moved back out for the spring.

Phoebe merely laughed, and headed back into the trees where she would no doubt keep looking for herbs. Merlin sighed, and headed back to his tent. He didn't feel like trying to test the limits of his power at the moment.

He pulled out a letter from his mother he had only received two weeks ago, when she finally discovered his location. The young warlock was glad she didn't live in Camelot, this way he was able to contact her without breaking the promise to Morgana. A promise he wasn't so sure about.

She had found out by a passing druid through Ealdor, who had told her that he was near. Merlin was still a little upset she had spent money on trying to obtain parchment to write to him, instead of saving it for her dinner. But either way, he was happy to hear from her again.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Oh how you had me terrified! If it weren't for Gaius telling me not to worry I would be a mess Merlin!  
>But that's just me being your mother my boy; I know what ever is going on your doing the right thing. <em>

_Yet, I do wonder if you know what the knights of Camelot are acting like. Gwaine himself was here a few months ago going on about your kidnapping! At least I know your safe among the druids, your own kind. _

_Do you know that Arthur has commissioned a law that anyone with information about you is to report it to his court without hesitation on pain of death? If only you realized how much he cares for you Merlin. Promise me you'll be safe and return to Gaius soon, and if you can, feel free to visit any time Merlin. You're always welcome in Ealdor._

_-Your Mother_

Merlin sighed as he read the beginning of the last paragraph again. That was so…_Arthur._ He wondered how much pressure he was under by the knights pushing for his return. And Gwaine, he was probably nuts trying to find out what happened.

But the one thing he was mostly worried about was how much they remember. How much do they know about him? How powerful was Morgana's spell on them?

He sighed.

Maybe he should go train with his dagger. That was sounding much more entertaining than worrying and wondering about Camelot when he couldn't do anything about it.

0o0

Arthur yawned and flipped the parchment over and continued reading by the candlelight. Something he wasn't particularly fond of doing.

He had long since dismissed George to get sleep, and Gwen had gone to bed nearly two hours ago. At this point only he and the night guards were probably the only ones still awake within the city walls.

Exasperated, he signed the parchment, and tossed the quill down.

Maybe he should save these for tomorrow and go to bed.

He stood up and stretched his limbs, and began heading towards his dressing screen to prepare for some sleep when he paused. The conversation from training running through his head again. He turned around and headed out the room, walking down the hall. It was odd to him how quiet the castle can be at night.

He followed his feet, heading past Gaius' chambers and down a few flights, and several left turns. Walking into the library, he took a good look around. To his surprise, it was much larger then he remembered. A prospect he wasn't quite fond of. That meant he could be in here for longer then he planned.

He passed Geoffrey, who had fallen asleep at his desk and walked towards the back of the long twisting bookshelves.

He was walking down a particularly long part of the shelves, and froze when he saw the foreign kingdom records. Something he hadn't looked through since his father had died. He reached up and grabbed a random volume for no reason and began flipping through. He took it back to a table nearby and flipped to the map.

The foreign records had stopped sometime in the middle of the great purge when he was only about six years old at most. The idea was to help gain trust in each other, but the other realms were beginning to lie to make themselves look more powerful than they really were. By that point, the records were corrupt, and finally came to an end.

He looked at the map; it was Cenred's old kingdom. But what really caught his attention was the small little village just on the border of Camelot. _Ealdor. _

Flipping through, he found himself looking at the birth records, something he never really cared about before. There, only three away before the records ended, was an amusing entry.

_Merlin/Myrddin  
>Mother: Hunith<br>Father: None  
>Born in: Ealdor<br>Date: Sometime in Spring _

Arthur had always wondered what had happened to Merlin's father, but could never ask. His manservant never really talked about his father much, and when he did, Arthur could see pain. Whether he would admit it or not. And he honestly couldn't blame him; he felt the same about his mother.

He flipped through the criminal records, his eyes beginning to droop dangerously. The page turning slowed as the words began to blur and scatter before his eyes.

_The Dragonlord Balinor, hunted by Uther King of Camelot, was last seen in the village of-_

At that, Arthur Pendragon fell promptly asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, Arthur. So typical.<strong>_

_**Want more? Want Merlin to reunite with Arthur faster? Review?**_


	3. Guinevere

_**Here you guys go! Another Chapter!**_

_**Sorry about this, but no reunite of Arthur and Merlin. YET! It will happen soon, but don't worry, somthing else is going to happen that will cause your heads to turn!**_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed~ merlinismylife, comealongsong, Alaia Skyhawk, rawr52, ElizaPendragon, FireChildSlytherin5,Rose Kathryns, WithEveryBreath.**_

_**And by the way VERY SOON, Rose Kathryns will be co-writing with me on chapters coming up the road. I got a lot on my plate and it's nice to know someone else has got my back! Cheers Rose! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_**_

_*One week before the end of the month*_

Merlin slashed, and blinked as his hand hit blindly in front of him. Opening his eyes, he couldn't help but grin in triumph as he saw his dagger dead in the middle of the bulls' eye.

"Excellent, Emrys!" Iseldir called from the side lines. Soaked, Merlin turned with his infamous grin getting better.

"That means were done for the day correct?" He begged, finally taking the chance to sit down in the damp grass. Thunder boomed over head, but Merlin hardly payed any attention towards it. Iseldir laughed at the tired warlock and motioned for him to come under the shelter of the trees for a moment.

Hopping back onto his feet, Merlin bounded over, and came to a halt in front of him. The older druid looked at the younger with amusement, before reaching into the folds of his robes and pulled out a small wooden box. The raven haired warlock looked at it blankly as Iseldir handed it to him.

"Um, thanks?" He asked as he accepted it from him. Opening it, he sensed the strong magic wafting from the objects inside. There lying in velvet, each on a leather cord and waiting for use were eight pairs of bronze keys.

"What are they?" He asked, lifting one up to inspect. It was delicate and lighter than the others, the name _Guinevere _was inscribed in the bottom.

"Charms, one for each of your closest friends. Each key as long as they are worn but the wearer will ward of smaller harmful enchantments, and if serious trouble will light the other keys a certain color to inform you that the wearer is in trouble. Such as if you were in danger, all the keys would light up blue." Impressed Merlin lifted up a slightly larger key that was much thinner than the others. On the bottom _Merlin_ was carved, and a small blue streak.

"Orange for Gaius, Green for Elyan, Red for Arthur, Pink for Guinevere, Silver for Leon, Black for Gwaine and White for Percival,"

Merlin looked at each key individually, and was increasingly honored to own them. They each glinted in the dim light from the clouds above, their magic strong.

"Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you for them," Merlin began, placing Arthur's key back into the velvet. But Iseldir shook his head, motioning him not to continue.

"You have done so much already. The last thing you need to worry about it repaying us for these. They are simply a gift Emrys, and I suggest the minute they find out you give them these," He advised.

Merlin couldn't believe his luck; he no longer had to follow Arthur around like a lost puppy to make sure he was okay 24/7. Now he would instantly know, and if the protections on these are as strong as they feel, he should be safe from most basic harmful magic.

"Thank you Iseldir, you have no idea how much these mean to me,"

0o0

The thunder was not helping Arthur's headache, and neither were the bickering council members. He really had tried to listen to them at first, but the subject had quite dramatically changed from taxes to Merlin _again._ The knights on the outside perimeter seemed to be getting more and twitchier with each word that was said. It wouldn't be long in till they snapped.

He couldn't take it anymore.

_THUD._

Silence filled the room as all the members of the court turned to look at their king who was red in the face and looking quite agitated. Arthur's fist rested heavily on the table from where it had made impact merely seconds before.

"Are we seriously going to spend the entire afternoon arguing this again?" All the knights turned to each other and grinned in triumph at Arthur's outburst.

"Sire, it has almost been a year! We cannot continue wasting our resources on fruitless searches for a mere serving boy!" One spoke up, and Gwaine from behind took particular joy in pretending to choke him from the behind. With a stern look towards the knight, Arthur replied.

"Merlin is not a mere serving boy; I have trusted him with quite a bit of information about Camelot. He knows many passageways of the castle, and many of our weaknesses. He may have expressed complete loyalty to my crown, but he has not been trained to keep such secrets to himself under severe pressure. This can prove quite a…let's say problem…to Camelot should the kidnapper decide to take matters further,"

Many of the council members did not look pleased hearing this but backed down. All of them clearly trying to find an intelligent rebuttal to such a claim. One found one,

"But sire, it has been practically a year since Merlin has been taken. Surely any attempts to attack Camelot would have been made by now," He asked, and every one of the council members sat up with a spark of pride at the thought. Arthur however was undeterred,

"Tell me, why would anyone kidnap a serving boy in the first place?" He asked, as if he was ignoring the point.

"An old grudge?"

Gwaine and Elyan snickered from the sidelines at the comment. The idea was preposterous that anyone would want to kidnap Merlin for something as silly as an old grudge.

"Hardly, any other suggestions?" Arthur asked, but the council wisely stayed quiet. "Exactly as I said, Merlin must have been kidnapped for some purpose against Camelot or myself. As for why there have been no problems yet is because we have been waiting for it, they are simply waiting to catch us off guard."

The knights were sure Arthur had won this round.

"My lord, what if he tried to escape and…didn't make it back for other…issues?"

The young Pendragon grit his teeth at the thought of what the member was suggesting. He looked at the knight's faces, and saw the equal amount of disbelief and hate at the thought as he felt.

"You mean dead? I refuse to accept that, it has not been a year. Merlin has time," He argued.

"But sire, a year will soon come and go. What will you do then?"

Arthur wished Gwen was here beside him, to help him through this. But she had decided to leave this one with him, and he knew this was revenge for making her deal with the last one on her own. He leaned forward on the table and looked his council members in the eyes.

"Within my uncle's absence, I have these decisions own my shoulders and my wife's. Thus it is my word that is final, not yours. Your position is to help me see my thoughts and guide me to what I see fit. If I see that Merlin is seen as a threat under the influence of another person against his will, then he is. If he does not make any sign of being alive within the end of the week, then I will see to letting all public displays of searching for him fall. But in till then, _council dismissed."_

Stunned, the members stood and exited the throne room. The knights lingered, but Arthur waved his hand at them, and they followed the others out.

Arthur hadn't lost his temper like that for a while. And no doubt the council members will be sour for the next few weeks, but he knew somewhere inside he had done the right thing.

He thought absently about what had happened to Agravaine. Gaius had told him that he was on leave for a while in another realm to deal with personal matters. Arthur didn't really remember when this happened, but he was guessing that this happened sometime during the week that Merlin had disappeared.

On top of that, none of the knights or himself had found any real help from the research in the library. Thus they were no further to finding out what had happened to their memories.

_Oh Merlin you idiot, hurry up and come home._

0o0

_*One day away from the year mark*_

Merlin looked around his tent one more time to make sure he had packed everything, and saw the small box still sitting at the foot his bed. Tilting his head toward it, wordlessly, he watched as it floated towards him. Catching it in midair, his eyes faded back to their crystal blue, and Merlin grinned.

Placing the small charms down in the bottom of the leather bag, he reattached his bedroll on top.

Checking again around the small area, he adjusted his neckerchief proudly, then straightened his animal skin coat. By this time tomorrow he would be home. _Home_. That word had never sounded so sweet.

The sound of someone entering his tent caught his attention, and he turned to see Iseldir inclining his head in respect towards him. Merlin grinned, and inclined his head back in respect back.

"Are you ready Emrys?"

Merlin picked up his silver cloak that Gwen had made, and clamped the small button around his neck. The perfect way to blend into the darkening forest outside. Finally he looked up and nodded.

"Yes,"

"We have placed aside a horse for you Emrys, to help ease your journey a little," Iseldir informed him, and Merlin nodded in response. Reaching out his hand, the other grasped it and they nodded at each other.

"Soon Iseldir, I will meet you in broad daylight when magic is freed once more. No more waiting," The older druid gave a solemn nod.

"Be careful Emrys, Morgana and her army will no doubt be heading to the border tonight as well," Merlin felt himself stiffen at the thought of running into Morgana tonight. There was no more truce after midnight. She would no doubt release all of her nasty hounds on his heels if he showed himself.

Merlin opened the flap of his tent, and froze in the doorway in shock. The entire druid clan had gathered in front, forming a path towards the exit. Upon his appearance, they all raised their hands palms directed towards him in a farewell gesture.

"Don't forget Emrys, you accepted the tattoo and called yourself one of us. We are counting on you," Merlin gulped at the thought, and felt his arm burn a little where his blue mark sat. One that looked just like Freya's, a triskelion.

"I would never," He said. Climbing onto the mare, he pulled his hood above his head. A way he had learned from the druids to travel safer, and less seen.

0o0

Queen Guinevere sat in her windowsill, exactly how she had been instructed not to do. She was watching the sunset, something she really hadn't been able to enjoy since the crown had been placed upon her head the day she married Arthur.

In her hands rested a small piece of parchment that looked suspiciously like a seamstress pattern. Something that really shouldn't be in the possession of a Queen. But for the moment, she didn't care.

She opened it again, and allowed the last rays of the sun to light it up for her. On it was a long design for a silver cloak. The symbol on it was beautiful. Something she admired, a phoenix with her husband's sword Excalibur in its claws. The make of the cloak was a pattern she really didn't recognize, a design not used in Camelot.

Below it all was her own handwriting; however she didn't remember ever writing it.

_For Merlin._

The design screamed the servant's name, but she didn't understand why it did. Her memory seemed to fail her. She wanted to make the cloak for him, but she wasn't sure where to begin. What kind of material? Shimmery or plain? How long would it be?

Would Merlin even be able to wear it one day?

She sighed, and turned away from the windowsill, the pattern sitting on the windowsill fluttered out the open window when she wasn't looking.

Tomorrow was the day her husband had to publicly end the search for Merlin. But they both knew in their heart they would never stop looking for him. Even the knights pushed for an extension on the date.

Yet, she couldn't get the thought that the cloak had something to do with the druids. And why on earth would she make a druid-style cloak for Merlin?

0o0

Gaius leaned over and picked up the parchment that had fluttered down in front of him. He frowned when he saw what it was. Looking up to Guinevere's open window for a moment, he pocketed the design. She wouldn't need it quite yet.

Gaius headed towards his chambers. He had a room to prepare for tomorrow, at least he could thank Arthur for making it a little easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! Guinevere is suspicious! Arthur is fighting the council for Merlin, and Merlin just wants to come home!<strong>

**Don't worry, the arrival of Merlin in Camelot is not that far off!**

**Oh, and two quick notes to two reviews: 1) SORRY! I totally forgot Gwen and Arthur weren't married in the last story I wrote! I totally forgot where I was going with that...so I just have them married. Hope that doesn't confuse anyone. 2) Merlin's tattoo looks like a triskelion, or like Freya's. I figured it was fitting.**

**Review?**


	4. Gilli and Mordred

_**Wow! It's been a week! I meant to update earlier...but the person in charge of lights in our musical was gone for two days, so I got slammed with taking over, and I'm completely new! So from 2:30 to 8:30 I've been trying to run lights from a light board I don't know very well...maybe that's why I'm sick and coughing up a storm. Stress. OH well, you guys made me feel so much better **_

_**BECAUSE YOU REVIEWED LIKE...A TON! Thanks to all of you- Anishine, FireChildSlytherin5, rawr52, twilightfan052294, nycorrall, Kool Kato, asdf (times 3!), MerlinFan1996, SpangleyPony (Times 3!), Alaia Skyhawk (By the way, you are like my idol! I LOVE YOUR BROTHERHOOD series! ahh!) Sacred3, WithEveryBreath, Tuli-Susi, SilverMoonEyes23, Deamonslayer576. **_

_**A lot of you loved the tattoo idea! So do I! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

The crystal vials glittered in the moonlight, calling for their master to come and claim them. Waiting to be used for the purpose in which they had been collected.

And then he was there, waiting in the night for someone. His cloak covering his face, the eerie silence hanging over him. He was getting impatient. His irritation was growing in the quiet. But then, the soft sound of footsteps could be heard from the other side of the courtyard, the sound of someone approaching.

"You're late," The smaller of the two figures accused, as the taller appeared from around a pillar.

"This wasn't exactly an easy task you asked me to perform. Do you realize Camelot is high and in arms searching for a servant? It's terribly complicated to slip past them and get to the caves," The other snapped, venom in his voice was strong.

"Did you get it?" The smaller asked, dismissing the irritation of the other.

"Yes…but what is it for? What happened to those children?"

Mordred refused to listen to him, and held out his hand to receive what he had sent him out for. Gilli, the taller of the two sorcerers's stepped back, and pulled out the small cloth that held the item Mordred wished for. Mordred's impatience grew, and he stepped forward to snatch it from his grasp.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are one step to magic being returned to the land. That's what you want isn't it? Magic to come back, so you can be who you really are,"

Gilli frowned, uncertain with his partner. He had been still unsure whether to trust him or not. Watching over Mordred's shoulder, he watched as he placed the small cloth with the object inside into a bag that contained several small crystal vials.

"Soon, Gilli we will have Emrys out of our way and we will have exactly that," Mordred turned in triumph only to watch as Gilli's face turn dark. Mordred raised an eyebrow wondering what the sudden change of emotion was about.

"Emrys? He's involved in this?"

Mordred shrugged passively,

"We can't progress till he is removed,"

Gilli knew Emrys well, and respected him very much. The minute he heard this, he stepped back in fury. All this time, Mordred had him planning against him. Never did he mention this part of the plan towards him. He had to warn Merlin that Mordred was planning against him…But Mordred just merely smirked.

"_You'll never get to him in time, had I known where you're loyalties lie I would have killed you already," _

Gilli jumped at the sound of the other's voice in his head.

"You will do as I say, and if you don't you will join the children in that cave," Gilli gulped. "Travel to the Lady Morgana's camp, inform her that I will need her assistance tonight for a special task. You fail in that _boy_ and I will see to it that you never see another dawn. _Am I clear?_" Mordred's eyes flashed in a threatening way.

"F…fine. But I refuse to do anything else!" Gilli shouted, turning on his heel. Thus the reason he missed what Mordred did behind him.

With a devilish smirk, the younger boy grinned at the other's back.

"We will see about that,"

0o0

Merlin tugged on the reins and dismounted. Dropping to the ground, he waited a moment before beginning to crawl forward in the grass. Just as the druids had taught him, he was finding their skills to be quite useful.

Looking down in the forest valley below, his eyes widened at just how big the camp had grown. Morgana's camp. There were now several hundred tents and campfires below. And they were only a few miles away from the border of Camelot. Just enough so no patrol would ever find them.

He backed up, his eyes narrowing at the camp. He needed to return to Camelot as soon as he could, and make sure Arthur was prepared.

Slipping back to his horse, he pulled his hood up over his face and mounted. Turn roughly; he kicked the mare into full gallop.

Little did he know Morgana watched him ride away with a small smirk.

He was better at hiding, she had to give him that, but even pathetic little druid tricks couldn't hide him from her magic detectors.

0o0

Guinevere watched as Arthur paced back and forth throughout the room. He was getting increasingly agitated as the day went on. And it was barely past dawn.

"Damn it Merlin! Where are you?" Arthur exclaimed looking out the window. Gwen wished she could offer him some kind of comfort, but knew the only relief Arthur would accept would be Merlin walking through the gates of Camelot. That looked less likely at the moment, as Arthur plopped down on his throne unceremoniously.

"Give him time Arthur, it's not like Merlin is aware that he is expected. He's missing for heaven's sake," She gently prodded his hands away from his hair. Arthur frowned and shook his head.

"Where could he be?" He asked, looking again out the window.

The young queen sighed again, and rested her hand upon his. He looked at her miserably.

"I'm sure he'll show up some day. Chances are he will show up tomorrow or something ironic like that, he's always late remember?" She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

There was a tremendous knock upon the fine wood doors to the throne room, causing both royals to jump. Sir Leon burst into the hall with a grave face as he entered, speaking almost immediately as the doors opened.

"Sire, a suspicious figure was seen approaching Camelot. He had no companions, covered up with a cloak. None of us recognized him, but we are worried on why he has arrived," Arthur sat up straighter in his throne, looking out the window. As if he was expecting to see this questionable figure standing in the courtyard waiting on him.

"Where is he now?"

"Only a few minutes away from the gates, we saw no true threat so we didn't stop him. It's just…" Leon paused, the end of his sentence dropping off slightly. It was Guinevere he pressed him to continue further.

"What is it Leon?"

The knight sighed, his stature slumping a little as he finally told the full report.

"We are worried that he may be in league with Morgana. He comes from the same direction that we last saw her…acting up in. You told us to be careful with any suspicious figures coming from areas that Morgana has been associated in," Leon completed. Arthur frowned, and then stood up.

"Then let us ride out to meet him, we can never be too careful, besides I could use a good hunt."

Leon and Gwen both knew the hunt was just a cover story. No doubt the council would be up in arms at the thought of their king ridding out to meet any mysterious figure without having his knights check for safety first.

0o0

"Remind me why I am here again?" Gwaine asked for the umpteenth time since ridding out from the Camelot gates. Several of the other knights all groaned, while Arthur turned back to give him the look.

The forest was much darker then it usually was. The clouds above seemed to reflect the mood of them all as they rode on. According to Leon, they should be meeting up with the man in any time now. Well, they might if Gwaine shut his mouth and didn't clue in the man they were hunting that they were there waiting for him.

"Because you complained at being left out last time I didn't bring you on a patrol, and I brought Percival, Elyan and Leon instead," Arthur hissed in reply. Gwaine scoffed, and looked around the forest.

"I _thought_ you were searching for Merlin without me,"

All the knights exchanged looks at the delicate subject. The last time it was brought up in the forest, they had been sneaking out late at night to try and find clues for the young warlock without anyone on their tails. Clearly, they didn't get very far that night.

Arthur, currently riding in front, raised his hand with a warning glance. Silencing the knights that rode behind him, they all quickly got into position, surrounding him for protection.

Then they heard what Arthur had heard, the approaching sound of a horse.

Elyan looked worriedly at Percival, as the horse got closer. Its hoof beats getting louder, by this point they could all make out the horse was carrying a lighter load. The noise was too soft to be carrying any actual heavy duty luggage.

The horse appeared the rider cover in a long cloak.

"Who goes?" Arthur called in greeting, causing the horse to come to a startled stop. The figure did not remove his hood, but he replied none the less to the king's question.

"Why do you ask?"

Arthur looked at the other knights bewildered that this stranger was asking him, the King of Camelot, why he wanted to know who he was. Wasn't simply being the king of a realm reason enough to ask questions to those who come and go? The young Pendragon straightened in his saddle to look at the stranger a little better. Yet the hood seemed to be a master of concealment.

"I am the king of Camelot; I have a right to confront those who pose questionable threats to my people. By the way you entered my kingdom and your natural demeanor seems to have caused some alert among my men. If you have nothing to hide, answer my question and I will allow you on your way,"

The figure reached for his hood, and took it off. A slow and dramatic reveal to the knights who stood only a few yards away.

0o0

"My lord of the Cathar…A message from the Lord Emrys has just arrived for you,"

Alator sat in a small decorated cave. Well hidden from any magic hater, and deep in the forest, he sat reading a heavy jewel laden book. The man who had currently entered bowed deeply to the priest of the old religion, and held out several folded pieces of parchment. They were all stacked on top on each other and tied together with a delicate string of leather.

"Ah, I expected him to write sooner than this, the meeting was nearly a month ago, tell me on what terms did this get sent to me? During Emrys' time in the druid camps or from Camelot?" He asked, taking the letter into his own hands to examine it closer. His name was written in clear handwriting, one he associated with the most powerful sorcerer of all time.

"His time among the druids Alator, he should be arriving in Camelot today if information I received from the druids can be believed,"

Alator of the Cather nodded, and didn't doubt the fact. The druid's were mostly a peaceful and truthful folk, and when it came to the matters of Emrys he did not doubt them easily.

He chuckled as he opened the letter and found several pieces of parchment filled from top to bottom of the scrawl of his handwriting. Clearly, Emrys did not want to miss a single detail. He leaned back and began to glance through its contents.

"At this rate I may not have to worry about missing the druid council a few weeks ago. Just looking at this, it appears he wrote out every single event, I won't be surprised if he wrote about a druid in the background sneezing at one point," He laughed with the other man at the extent of the letter.

"It also appears…ah, I wondered when this day would come. Emrys is going to be preparing for war soon, and he requests my alliance once again,"

The other man raised an eyebrow at the prospect.

"Will we join him in the ranks?"

Alator placed the letter down and sat in thought for moment. It was always serious business to be thinking of going to war, especially when it was against two very powerful and strong forces. He motioned for the other man to sit down, and he handed him a piece of parchment and a quill.

"We will have to bid our time. Emrys is not ready to enter war quite yet; he still has a few personal agendas to look towards first. But I do believe once they are completed, Camelot will unite with Emrys and give him full support against Morgana. How long that will take, I am not sure. However, I still want to reply to Emrys that I will be waiting anxiously for the battle cry."

The other man looked quite startled at how much Alator knew about this, but kept silent and let him finish his thought.

"Shall I pen him a response then my lord?"

"Oh no not yet," Alator quickly responded, and reached for the letter again. "Let me make sure those are the only two states of business Emrys addresses, and then you will write my response with my seal on it. The letter will be entrusted to you for delivery," Alator explained, placing several answers into one, to eliminate further questions from the other man.

Alator suddenly looked towards the corner of the room, where a small table sat with a large silver dish on top of it.

"I also want you to send our dear Emrys a gift that may make some contact troubles become a little clearer,"

The other man smiled in return to the thought, before quickly walking towards the edge of the room and picking up the small dish.

"Shall I wrap this safely for him, and go get you another?" He asked, and Alator looked over the extremely long letter in thought. He gave a small nod, and returned back to Emry's words. With a smart bow, the man left, and Alator continued reading.

There was a lot to learn from the famous legendary warlock of what was going on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-Da? I know, no Merlin arrival. That's one chapter away or is it the next chapter? I guess that depends on your response MWHAHAHA!...but hey cheers for more creepy Mordred? Alator return? Gilli return?<strong>_

_**Review?**_


	5. Morgana and Guinevere

_**Oh I cant believe it took me so long to update! Sorry Sorry Sorry! i WAS NEARLY COUGHING MY LUNGS OUT (sTILL) AND COULDN'T FOCUS... ugh I hate caps locks. **_

_**ANYWAYS: CHEERS TO: SilverMoonEyes23,Alaia Skyhawk, FireChildSlytherin5, rawr52, Deamonslayer576, SpangleyPony, nycorrall, twilightfan052294,WithEveryBreath, Annie Was heRe, .Icecream, RPS**_

_**Oh by the way, sorry about the in till -until business, I'm trying to sort that out. Sorry for my high school stupid gammer mistakes!**_

_**also, on a smaller note, I would like to point out that I name my chapters after the REALLY important character in each chapter. For example, if a chapter is named Gwen, then pay attention to her part! It's going to lead to something more!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five<strong>_

Morgana could feel the mists clinging to her skin as she felt the boat glide forward. She could no longer see the shore line that was only a few yards away from the current position her boat sat in. Or at least that was what she thought; she wasn't quite sure where she was at the moment.

The water was glistening like a new diamond in the moonlight. Rippling and repelling from the wood of her small boat that glided on its surface.

Morgana clutched the small cloth package closer to her. Afraid that the full moon above may shine its demon light upon the precious object inside. What that object actually was, Mordred had refused to tell her. Just that it would soon weaken their enemies the minute she finished the spell he had made she memorized.

_Mordred._

When had she become his puppet? Where she suddenly doubted what she was doing, and looked over her shoulder in worry. She was supposed to be the Queen of Camelot. Strong and fierce, with no love for her enemies and ruled with a strong and final hand.

But he had changed her somehow, like she relied on him to do what she wanted. This was supposed to be her mission, not a mere _boy's._ _She _was going to return magic to the land. _She_ was going to seize the throne that belonged to her, _her_ way.

Her teeth grit tighter as the boat continued traveling towards the center of the lake. She hated the day she decided to bring him into her plans.

He would learn soon enough that he was no boss of her. Mordred would have much to fear once his purpose in the plan was completed. For it was not him the army was loyal towards, it was her.

The boat jerked to a stop, and Morgana was nearly flown over the rim into the water's depths below. She glanced down into her hands, were the small cloth rested, and the magical item inside. The one that could not be exposed to moonlight for longer than a minute before the ritual she was about to perform.

Gently, she began to unwrap the silky material in till something slightly brown dropped into her pale hands. Lifting it up to examine it, she felt her own eyes widen as she realized what it was.

A bone, possibly from a small child.

She refused to think further on the thought, and raised it above the lake in which she sat. All she had to do was say the words that Mordred had given her, and whatever the ritual was supposed to do will be done.

"_Átor æg __mædenheápas, __álíesan þes æbæremorþ __gatu __sylfum Avalon and ácumendlicnes atol cwiclác_,"

With a flash of gold from her eyes, she dropped the bone into the watery depths below. And then she waited, for any type of sign of what she had done to the lake.

Below, the water suddenly began to churn. As if it was deciding to boil itself, and the clear crystal color began to mix with a darker black color. The lake itself suddenly gave the appearance of looking like death itself. Her small boat began to return to the shore, leaving Morgana in puzzlement at what had happened.

She stepped on the shore of the Lake once more and turned back into the misty air to examine what was happening.

When nothing seemed to occur, she went to turn away. Only then did she hear the sound of someone splashing around in the dark liquid behind her back. Throughout her body, she felt the blood in her veins freeze. Turning slowly, she felt her stomach flip as her eyes met the ones of a young woman.

Her brown eyes reminded her of a doe caught in the torchlight. Her skin was pale, and her brunette hair flowed down to her shoulders. She would've been beautiful…if she was not currently clutching her throat and gasping as if she was choking.

"What…have you…done?" She strangled out, clutching the dirt with her fingernails. "Why have…you…poisoned…the Lake?" She looked up, her eyes tearing up from the pain. Morgana took an involuntary step back, looking startled at the young female.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The women continued to struggle for breath, looking at Morgana witch a face she couldn't quite understand if it was hatred or sadness.

"My name is…Freya…I," She cut off into a large choking fit, "I am…the Lady…of th- the Lake,"

0o0

Gaius walked back and forth throughout his room, pacing and waiting. Any moment he was expecting Merlin to bust through the doors. Maybe one of the knights to come and inform him that Merlin was here.

"Where is that boy?" He asked the thin air in slight annoyance.

There was no response, not like he actually expected one.

He sat down at his table, and pulled out Merlin's magic book. Something he had decided to hand Merlin the first chance he got when they were alone. Of course, when he did this, he didn't actually expect to be disturbed by anyone for quite some time. Which is why Gaius had not expected the Queen of Camelot, leader of a land that still considered magic illegal, to walk in on him right then and there.

She had burst in; only planning to tell him that Arthur had rode out to look into a suspicious figure in the woods. Yet Guinevere was not quite thinking that the next words out of her mouth would be as follows;

"Gaius are you…practicing magic?"

The old physician looked up, frozen in place and staring quite startled at Gwen. While the latter stood equally unmoving in the middle of the doorway looking at him. A few moments passed like this, before Gaius finally managed to speak once more.

"Gwen, I assure you this is not what it looks like-"

"Then what is it?" She asked, still looking at the leather bound book with eyes wider than a dragon's. Guinevere wasn't even sure how she knew that the book was magic, for it had no title and it really didn't look any different from any other book the man owned. Silently, she realized she might have jumped to conclusions a little out of line.

"It's a simple book on herbs my lady, nothing more," Gaius said, placing the book down in front of him. Making sure that he closed the book before revealing it to her. Yet Gwen walked over and picked it up from the table suspiciously, and flipped through it. The designs sure _looked_ medical to her extent of knowledge but…

"Is this Merlin's handwriting?" She asked looking suddenly to the scribbled writing on the side in the margins of one of the pages. It sure looked like his kind of scrawl. But Gaius easily lifted the heavy leather book from her hands before she could properly read what exactly it said.

"Why yes it is, Merlin was after all studying under my guidance. I just wish he hadn't decided to leave his notes in ink on the pages," Gwen continued to look at the book in confusion. As far she remembered, Merlin hated the idea of becoming a physician. He was always complaining quietly when he thought no one could hear him about the fact of going to collect herbs.

So why would he take notes in a physicians book when he wasn't that interested? And why would Gaius say he did?

Guinevere decided that there could be many possibilities on why Merlin could have taken noted in a book. In fact the more she thought about it the more sure she was about the idea of Merlin taking notes just to make Gaius happy. That sure sounded like Merlin.

"What language was that written in?" She asked instead.

For a second she watched as he paused for a moment, looking at the book.

"It's…in an ancient tongue, died out several years ago. An old path that lead to the current language of Arabic,"

Guinevere thought back to her studies with Geoffrey since she had become Queen. But through her knowledge, she could not remember any reference to another language that lead to the Arabic that was spoken today by very select few.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Gaius; I should have never accused you so quickly. I acted without thinking, please forgive me," Gwen pleaded, her mind still elsewhere. The older man only shook his head, and raised his hand in acceptance of the apology.

"My child there is nothing to apologize for; you were only acting upon instincts, and that is something that will no doubt develop the longer you stay in the court," Gwen gave a weak smile toward him. However she did not trust herself to speak at the moment.

Gaius merely raised an eyebrow and continued to speak as if nothing happened.

"Were you coming in here to tell me something Gwen?"

The poor Queen of Camelot looked a little startled at the physician as she realized the real reason she entered the room hadn't even been brought up yet.

"Oh! I was just coming in here to tell you that Arthur left just a few minutes ago. There was a suspicious figure caught crossing the borders and he wants to go check it out personally. Just thought you would like to know," She explained, fidgeting. Gaius brightened considerably, but nodded as if he wasn't completely happy to hear the news.

"Thank you for the information my lady," He said, and Gwen nodded stiffly before leaving the room.

She stood outside the room looking at the wall across from her. Her thoughts still focused on the book that she had been looking through. Because there had been a slight problem with what Gaius had said. And it had nothing to do with his lie about the language it was written in.

What the problem was was that she _had_ managed to read what was written on the last page of the book in Merlin's handwritten.

_I fought Morgana with this spell, when she thought I was Emrys._

That's all she managed to read, but it was enough to clue her in. Merlin had said he had used a _spell, _and _fought_ Morgana.

Guinevere took a sharp turn towards the direction of the library.

She was going to have a very long and busy research in front of her.

0o0

The hood of the stranger fell down, and the knights all raised an eyebrow at the young boy that stared back at them. He had sandy brown hair, and wore a beautifully carved ring on his index finger. He seemed to be scanning among their ranks, but looked disappointed when he didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"What is your business in Camelot?" Arthur asked, looking unimpressed at him.

The boy, his name Gilli, opened his mouth to reply.

"I'm here to seek a close friend out,"

It was Elyan who decided to continue questioning further, as he kicked his horse up next to his King's.

"Who is this close friend?"

"I believe he is the servant of you my lord, a young man named Merlin," Gilli replied.

Every knight in the clearing stiffened up. They had no idea who this man was, or even why he knew Merlin. But every knight still looked shocked at the mention of the young servant from an outsider.

"How do you know him?" Gwaine asked, curious. "Are you from Ealdor?"

Gilli shook his head at the knights, still fidgeting with his cloak.

"Oh no, I'm not from Ealdor. I met him about two years ago I believe. I came to give him some news of my…err…lands. He likes to hear what's going on with people he met, and I figured I would just pay him a visit. I haven't heard from him in about two months," If Gilli hadn't said that last bit of information, the knights would have accepted that, and explained why he couldn't see Merlin.

However, he had mentioned he had talk to Merlin…_only two months ago._ Arthur kicked his horse and got right up next to the young sorcerer, even though he honestly didn't know that he was magic. The boy looked oddly familar.

"You spoke to Merlin two months ago? Where was he? Was he alright?"

Gilli looked confused at the other King, and then to the even more confused knights that sat behind him.

"Of course, he was perfectly fine. He was only taking residence in a nearby druid camp just above the border. Didn't you know about this?"

Then, another figure entered from the side of the woods. A long silver cloak covering his body and face, a small bag hanging from the saddle. All the eyes turned to the new stranger in alarm; clearly believing a druid had just intruded on the conversation.

"Of course he did not Gilli, the King has not heard of that story quite yet," Leon burst into action, his sword coming from his scathe and pointed it immediately into the speaker's direction in a threatening manner.

"What do you want druid? Have you never learned not to eavesdrop?"

"Now, now, now, honestly manners gentleman, I thought you knew better than to point swords at innocent bystanders," He did not reveal himself, but the knights were at unease. Whoever he is, he knew Gilli.

"You can move along druid, back to where you came from," Leon snapped.

"Druid? What on earth makes you think I'm a druid Sir Leon?" The knight took a double take at the fact that he knew his name, and the other knights stood to his defense.

"Who _are you?"_ Gwaine demanded looking like he was actually enjoying this more than he was irritated. He was finally getting some entertainment on a patrol. And that he would like to say, does not exactly happen every time he decided…or well more as _dragged_ out to inspect a problem.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you're gone a year and everyone acts like they don't recognize you! I mean even the clot-pole can't shut his mou-"

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, just as he grabbed the hood of the stranger and yanked it back with so much force that the warlock nearly choked.

Merlin looked up and grinned,

"So are you going to admit you missed me then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did I just overwhelm you all? Gwen thinking that Merlin has magic, or is hiding something? Merlin return? Morgana's plan? FREYA?<strong>

**Review!**


	6. Mordred

_**OH NO! It's been like 3 weeks since I updated! I'm so sorry! Eek! At least I can say updates are coming quicker in the furture? My schedule is so much lighter right now...**_

_**Well, thanks to these who sticked to it! ~ SilverMoonEyes23, SpangleyPony, chocolatecake1, twilightfan052294, annabethstwin, Alaia Skyhawk, FireChildSlytherin5, tara, nycorrall, Kool Kato, rawr52, Deamonslayer576, WithEveryBreath, cAmMiE251, Procrastination Is My Game, all4dobby, chazzlehazzle,RememberTheMuse, dreamydaydreamer**_

_**I think that's a record for the most reviews! WOW and THANKS SO MUCH! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Chapter Six<strong>_**_

When Gwen sat down in the library she realized she didn't even know where to start. She had no idea if any of these books could actually help her. All she had to go off of was a suspicion that her husband's manservant and her best friend wasn't exactly everything he claimed to be.

She thought again to what Merlin had written in the margin. Maybe the name Emrys had some kind of magical meaning behind it.

She paused. What if the name Emrys was something that related to magic? She thought of how she would react to the thought of Merlin having magic, wondered if she could handle something like this. Then again, Merlin had written _when Morgana __**thought**__ I was Emrys. _Maybe Merlin wasn't magical after all.

Here Gwen walked up to Geoffrey; she had to look further into this subject. It could be possible that this whole Emrys ordeal may have something to do with Merlin's disappearance. And if that was the case, that may be the reason none of them had found anything yet.

"Geoffrey, do you happen to have any knowledge on a figure named Emrys?" Curiosity killed the cat some say.

The owner of the library looked up to his Queen in surprise. A clear indicator that the name had struck some familiar cord within the older man's head.

"Why, he's a very important figure in druid history. Why on earth would you want to know about him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in a perfect replica of Gaius'. The Queen paused, attempting to find an appropriate excuse to want to know something about such a thing without raising suspicions.

"I heard the name mentioned a while ago, and I have the belief that I should understand all people in the world. So I can assess my friends and enemies better, with a more justified hand," Gwen replied, hoping it was believable enough. Geoffrey nodded, accepting.

"We actually have an entire book on it, our former king Uther (May he rest in peace) had them just in case the prophecy ever showed signs of coming true." Gwen was quite startled at the news.

"Prophecy?" She asked. Geoffrey began to lead her towards the very back of the library, a place she was rarely seen to be.

"In the druid belief, the name Emrys represented a powerful warlock that will one day live with the Once and Future King. In the druid tongue, the name Emrys means 'immortal', it is their belief that he will return magic to the land and lead them to a powerful new beginning." Geoffrey reached up and pulled a book from the shelf and handed it to her.

It was thick, heavily bound. The book appeared as if it hadn't been opened in years. On the cover, carved carefully into the leather was the title '_The Once and Future King; Prophecies of the Druids and Possible Meanings,' _

"Thank youGeoffrey," Guinevere replied in a small voice still shocked over her discovery. Morgana had mistaken Merlin as an immortal warlock that would reunite magic to the land?

What on earth was a warlock?

0o0

"So this _whole_ time you were traveling from one kingdom to another trying to make your way back to Camelot?" Gwaine asked amazed as they neared the entrance to Camelot. Gilli, the knights, Arthur and Merlin all rode in a column, listening as Merlin fabricated a story to explain his year long absence.

"Well, when you're being chased by a bounty hunter who wants to sell you as a slave, it's hard to know who to trust and who you can't. Plus I was on my own; I had no supplies, no means of contacting anyone, and completely lost in foreign lands!" Merlin exclaimed with a grin. Arthur couldn't stop looking at his manservant with an astonished glance.

This sounded a little farfetched to him, but he couldn't find a single flaw in the tale.

"And three months ago, you decided to hole up with the druids?" He asked, eyes narrowing. He may have given druids the clear in his laws and hunting; but he was still cautious over them.

"I had no choice, the druids accept anyone who comes for their help. I was dying of starvation, parched, weak, injured and sick. There was no way I was going to make it to Camelot like that," Merlin defended his story. Though the whole time he continued to tug on his jacket sleeve, as if Arthur could see through it and see the blue symbol hidden underneath.

Leon nodded to what Merlin had said, in agreement. He had personally witnessed the druids care when he had been lying nearly dead on the battlefield.

"I'm just glad your back in Camelot Merlin, we can't have you spilling Camelot's secrets to anyone can we?" Arthur asked, a small smile appearing on his face as he watched Merlin roll his eyes in disagreement. Boy he had missed that look being sent in his direction.

"Prat," Merlin replied, and it was like that word ended all the worry between them. All the knights seemed to relax, and smiles began to grow among them.

Everything was back to normal.

"So what are you doing in Camelot Gilli?" Merlin asked, looking at the younger sorcerer with a raised eyebrow. But the other made a slight motion that he couldn't quite speak.

"Just a small social call, but it appears I have come in a bad time," Gilli replied testily, looking about to the knights that surrounded them. Merlin caught the drift, and when Arthur wasn't looking, he mouthed the word '_later'. _Even Gilli knew not to blow Emrys' cover in front of Camelot's King.

"You can stay as long as you wish though," Arthur offered over his shoulder, just as they entered the gates of Camelot.

Merlin looked around him with an overjoyed smile. This was the first time he had seen Camelot in a year, and it was a sight he had badly missed. The huge castle rising over his head, the busy streets and the constant chatter of the people around him; his home.

"Missed Camelot?" Gwaine asked next to him with a large smile, which Merlin happily returned.

"Severely,"

The horses were returned to their stables, and the knights, servant and friend headed back to the courtyard. Merlin continuously looking around him, as if he was worried something drastically changed while he was gone. Only to find relief that Camelot hardly changed at all.

"MERLIN!"

The young warlock turned in surprise to see Gwen running down the steps towards them in excitement. Gaius was in tow behind, grinning in happiness to see his ward once more. She practically attacked him into a hug, and Elyan began to laugh only to be joined by everyone else seconds later.

"Hello Gwen," Merlin replied with his usual cheeky grin. She smiled in return, and before she could reply Gaius arrived and grabbed the young warlock's attention.

"I say that any council meetings should be canceled for the rest of the day," Arthur announced, "and that George should be informed that his assistance will no longer be required,"

Merlin raised an eyebrow almost immediately.

"You had _George_ replace me? That's almost an insult you know! I said if I ever left, you were never to get a bootlicker!" He snapped, trying to look stern but failing miserably as his grin betrayed him.

"Since when did I ever listen to you?" Arthur replied, the group began moving inside the castle in a bustle of conversations.

Though no one noticed Guinevere stay behind with a slightly disturbed look upon her face. She was looking at the cloak Merlin currently wore around his shoulders. The same one that she had been thinking on making for him, with the phoenix and the sword in its claws. The material had been perfect, it fit him extremely well.

But there was only one problem with that.

She didn't remember ever making it for Merlin before he left. Which means something wasn't as it seemed.

Her heart sank as she thought of the book in Gaius' room.

Could Merlin really be hiding something?

0o0

Morgana slammed her fist down on the table looked more irritated then she had in a long time. Probably the last time she felt like this, Agravaine had failed her miserably.

At least that was one thing she could thank Merlin for, his death… before she killed him that is.

She was feeling completely stuck, unable to do anything but wait. Her army was relying on her, and she was stuck waiting on Mordred. The boy had claimed everything had gone perfectly to plan. Yet she felt like this was all a big waste of time to her. By now she could have come up with her own plan, and taken Camelot again.

She looked down at her camp once more, before retreating into her tent.

With every moment they wasted, the more it was possible Merlin could be trying to grow in his powers. She no longer had any reference to how strong he was. It was already concerning that he had managed to stand as long as he did when they fought in the arena almost a year ago.

On top of all this stress, there was Mordred hiding something she knew was important from her. She didn't know how she knew he was, but she had been lied to enough in her time of Camelot to notice when things didn't add up.

Like why would want Merlin removed in the time that they were getting all their plans together? He wasn't enough of a threat that she knew of. But that was just the thing wasn't it? She didn't know, and Mordred made no show of telling her.

She heard someone enter the tent from behind her, and she turned in disgust to whoever interrupted her thought process. Her mood didn't improve when she saw that it was none other than Mordred himself. He sat down, looking quite smug at whatever it was he had been doing. She almost felt her smirk coming on at him.

"It take it that it went well?" She asked, slightly annoyed that she still didn't know what _it_ was.

"Perfectly, Emrys will never see it coming. Your part was just as helpful," He explained.

Her part, with the poisoning of the Lake of Avalon. She still didn't see how it was related to what they were planning. So the maidens of Avalon were sick and weak and anyone who drinks from the lake will be instantly dead. What was the point?

"I still fail to see how this will all come together and achieve what we want," She snapped her irritation. His blue eyes met her green ones with a small look of disappointment.

"Impatience is not going to help you make an impression on the people of Camelot as Queen,"

She sat down, and felt a small pit of fury gather in her stomach. The same feeling she got when she had discovered Merlin's magic. A memory she wasn't quite fond of. Her gaze was murderous at being told how to act, and was roughly thrown into the past where she heard Uther say something very similar to that.

"Is it? Or are we still trying to reach that goal?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. Yet Mordred showed no weakness. In fact he was just as relaxed as ever.

"If you're having doubts, I won't hold you back from attempting to leave. But you will never gain and keep the throne without me,"

Morgana gripped the table as she continued to glare.

"Are you saying I don't have the guts to do this?"

"Are you saying that that is the case?"

"Leave me," Morgana ordered roughly. He may have the plans in his hands, but he had no right to speak to her in such a way. She was in control, and if he continued to push the limits of that she would make sure he saw his place soon enough.

Mordred shook his head and frowned.

"Now, let's not start arguing. I bring good news for you," Morgana was clearly not in the mood, but pressed her lips in a thin line as she waited for him to continue.

"The precious pet sorcerer has returned to his master's side. He will no doubt be planning the defense for Camelot, with or without the aid of Arthur. He will be watching us, every move must be well thought out now," He informed her, but Morgana did not find herself very impressed with the sound of Merlin.

"And how is this good news for me?"

"It means the time is coming,"

She scoffed, seeing nothing to be happy about.

"Time for what?" She asked darkly. But Mordred merely smiled, and shook his head as if he was listening to a small child. Morgana leaned forward and glared.

"For the pet sorcerer to get what he deserves and for our plan to speed up. Don't worry; Merlin will be on his knees by tonight. It won't take any longer than that for the lake to effect him and his magic on a personal level,"

Now that was what Morgana wanted to hear.

0o0

"You must be exhausted Merlin, and no doubt would like to sleep in your own room again," Gwen smiled, looking over Arthur to the other side of him were the young servant sat amused. He gave a weak smile, before standing.

"Thank you, for all this," He motioned towards the huge feast that sat on the table, three-fourths of it already devoured by the knights. Gaius, Gwen, Arthur and the knights all nodded in a pleased gesture towards the young warlock. Merlin had never had such treatment, forget actually sitting at the table at the feast _in his honor_. He shook his head at the strange sight, and began to leave.

The other knights all got up as well, goodbyes being passed around, final words being said. Merlin was thanking Arthur again for being able to join the feast instead of serve it, which Arthur swiftly replied that it was Gwen's idea and he still needed to stop acting like a girl.

Merlin was planning to go talk to Gilli, it was clear he had been anxious to speak with him in private, and he was eager to hear what he had to say.

But that entire plan went away when he paused for a moment in front of Sir Leon. He suddenly felt all the blood in his head drain, and a wave of dizziness fell over him. Blindly, he reached out to grab something in fear of passing out. Leon instantly placed a hand on his shoulder, calling out to him.

"Merlin?"

The young warlock heavily expected that whatever he was feeling, it had to do with Morgana. How could had he forgotten her so easily? The last thing he remembered before everything going black was the strange expression on Gwen's face. Then his head connected quite hardly to the wall, and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! See it takes time to make perfection!<strong>

**Maybe...**

**What did you think? Review?**


	7. Elyan

_**I"M SORRY I"M SORRY I"M SORRY! It's been way to long for an update! I should have put this up weeks ago!**_

_**Thanks so much for sticking with me guys! No more waiting right?**_

Cheers for~SilverMoonEyes23, Kool Kato, WithEveryBreath, nycorrall, Ocean Mint Leaves , all4dobby, FireChildSlytherin5, writergirl142, Alaia Skyhawk, rawr52, SpangleyPony, KittlyAbz, RainbowSquee, ffionfoxglove, Kaitie85386 x2!, ArcticBloodWolf

_**PS, who thinks I should make Mordred a Knight of Camelot? (SPOLIERS FOR SEASON 5! because Mordred will be a knight in season 5)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

If Guinevere wasn't suspicious before, she had to admit she was now.

She was already in a befuddlement with the cloak, but after hearing his story, she felt her mind racing in circles. Merlin, who had written himself that he was thought as Emrys by Morgana, had spent time with the very people who had pledged their lives to 'Emrys'. For nearly three months none the less.

Unless Merlin was hiding something from them, that was just as big as the Emrys ordeal. Could he have possibly left on his own accord to go on this journey throughout Albion? Purposely spent time with the druids?

She knew for a fact that it didn't take three months to recover from starvation, lack of water, and wounds. A month she could understand, but she had worked with Gaius for long enough to know that something was off in Merlin's story. Merlin couldn't have been so wounded that it took that long to recover, unless, _magic_ had been involved. Sure, the knights might not notice this, and it isn't like Arthur would know much on the healing arts. But she did.

And Gaius wasn't saying anything.

However, she couldn't help but continue thinking that this whole thing was heavily involved in what she was doing right now.

She sat in her chambers, the book Geoffrey had offered her open in her lap. Gaius had started to complain at the several bodies that were getting in his way of examining what happened to Merlin when he suddenly hit the floor. Guinevere had felt guilty that she was at Merlin's side thinking that he could have possibly been committing treason against Camelot, when he clearly wasn't well. So she had sought another place to go and clear her head.

The plan had failed miserably when she re-opened the book and began reading once more. Her mind was swirling at the possibilities.

If Merlin was Emrys, would that mean that…Arthur was the Once and Future King? Did this mean that Camelot was entering a time of the golden ages?

What if Morgana was wrong? Merlin hadn't exactly answered that question. Nothing in that statement had said whether or not he was or was not Emrys.

This was getting highly too complicated for her.

There was a knock on her door, and she started from her place in the windowsill. Standing hurriedly, she tossed the book quickly under her covers. No doubt someone would get the wrong idea of their Queen was caught reading about druid prophecies, even if the druids were supposed to be treated like equals now.

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked through the heavy wooden door. His voice was filled with worry when he heard her rushing around in her room.

"Come in!" She called, as she sat at her desk and randomly pulled some pieces of parchment towards her and a quill. Arthur walked in, and raised an eyebrow at her position.

"Are you alright? You don't normally leave people alone with Gaius like that, and did I hear a crash in here?" He looked around as if expecting to see a candle knocked over or something of the sort. Gwen just shook her head and gave a weak smile. Placing her quill down on the blank parchment she walked over to him.

"It has just been quite a trialing day for me, I needed some time alone. This was just a lot of stuff to take in," She admitted, but Arthur didn't know exactly how much she had taken in today. He nodded none the less.

"The last thing I was expecting today was Merlin just to ride up to us and act like a year hadn't passed where we lived without him," He admitted with a soft smile.

"See?" Gwen laughed at him, "You do care, if there ever were two people meant to be siblings; it would be you and Merlin," She couldn't help but tease her husband over the matter. But inwardly, she cringed at the idea. Siblings didn't lie to each other for over five years.

She shook the thought from her head. Merlin had done nothing wrong, and she needed to remember that. Yes, she had lost her father to magic, and almost her last family link Elyan. But did that mean all magic was bad? Arthur had told her several times of strange occasions where he suspected magic had been involved. If that was the case, then magic could be something to be treasured as well.

And could it be possible that Merlin was more involved in the magical world that they knew about?

_Stop it_! She shouted at herself in her head. _We don't even know if Merlin is magic or Emrys. This could all be just some huge mistake, and you keep framing him into things that could have nothing to do with him._

"Hah! If that were true, I would have given Merlin a real royal back sided slap in the head," Arthur scoffed waving her comment off. Gwen smirked at him,

"Arthur, you have. Several times in fact,"

Arthur opened his mouth to protest when it shut comically. Gwen smiled triumphant, and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Arthur…" She found herself asking in surprise. "Don't you find something…strange about him anyways? About the way he was acting today, and his story?"

Arthur turned to her, thinking about this, but shrugged.

"I don't believe so. I mean, his story is definitely one of a kind but strange…I didn't see anything off," He looked at her face and another troubled frown appeared.

"Did you?"

Guinevere paused. Unsure if she should share her thoughts on his story, knowing he would only want to know why she was so picky at the idea of him staying with the druids. Gwen really didn't want to share the Emrys thing quite yet; she didn't want to raise a false alarm. As far as Arthur was aware, Merlin was back and safe, and the druids were responsible for making that happen. Everything was dandy in his eyes.

Well, other than the fact that Merlin was unconscious at the moment in Gaius' chambers.

"The cloak," She decided, "It seemed, weird. And he was acting…off from himself," Arthur just chuckled at her, as if this was the most normal thing in the world for him.

"Now Guinevere, of course he was off. He's been wandering alone in the wilderness talking to every stranger he passed no doubt! That's bound to put a country boy a little out of sorts. As for the cloak, the druids most likely gave it to him as a gift. Merlin most likely made friends with them from the smallest child to the oldest man there. There is simply nothing to worry about, he'll be back polishing my armor and retorting with cheeky comments in no time,"

Gwen wasn't so sure, but she nodded none the less.

"I guess your right Arthur. I must be still startled at having Merlin back in our castle walls again," She sat down at her desk once more, and Arthur gave her a sympathetic look. Kissing her softly on the cheek, he nodded his head.

"Then I hope you get a good night's rest for a fresh day tomorrow. That might help you; goodnight Guinevere,"

"Goodnight Arthur," Gwen responded in monotone. She sighed heavily as the door closed, and went across the room to retrieve the book from her bad once more.

She could only wish that Arthur was right.

0o0

Merlin was couldn't explain how _frustrated_ he was. One night, was all he asked for, one night to enjoy being back in Camelot where he belonged without dealing with Morgana and her nasty tricks.

Now what she was doing, Merlin had no idea.

Looking around him, he squinted to see through the thick trees around him. He simply had no idea where he was, or what was happening. One minute he had been in Arthur's court, next a dark forest doing completely nothing.

_Great._

"_Emrys_!"

Now that caught his attention. Merlin turned, looking around for the source of the voice in his head. He was unsure whether he needed to go find the speaker, or if they were going to come to him. Or should return the reply through his head? He had learned how to use that kind of magic when he entered the druid camp.

It turned out; he would only have to wait. For a young female came crashing through the forest and came to a panting stop right in front of him. Merlin had been caught completely off guard, and caught her before she tripped from her sudden stop.

"Phoebe!" He cried, recognizing the young healer from the clan he had spent a year with. She was panting heavily, as if she had run a mile.

"I don't have a lot of time Emrys, but this is only a vision. Morgana is trying to pull something extremely dangerous!" She cried, finally standing up straight and her serious face dark from the news. Merlin felt his stomach sink, the druids normally left all this drama to him. If they were involved, it had to be bad.

"What has she done Phoebe?" He ordered as quickly as he could.

"Were not exactly sure what she plans on doing with this but…she's poisoned the Lake of Avalon. Its waters are still and black as death itself. The lake being off balance has thrown the magical net off balance as well,"

"Magical net?" Merlin asked confused, never hearing the term before.

"All magic hangs suspended in a net that lies within the earth below us. That's what sorcerer's learn, to manipulate it and control the net to do your will. As a warlock, you knew how to gain control of the net the minute you were born," Merlin stared at her for a long time, trying to place all this together.

"So…Morgana has messed up this _net_ thing,"

"Yes," She nodded.

"And it causes the magic in the world to be off?"

"Yes!" She agreed looking pleased he had figured it out.

"And Morgana has magic and so do I," He stated. Phoebe looked at him for a moment, and then nodded very slowly.

"Yes,"

"So wouldn't she be affecting herself as well as me?"

Phoebe paused, realizing for the first time Merlin was right. Morgana had deterred herself just as much as she had deterred Merlin. So what exactly was the point of poisoning the lake?

Merlin suddenly felt as if the world around him was getting darker and blurrier as he stood there. Phoebe looked up with a small frown and sighed heavily.

"My magic isn't going to hold this much longer, I'm going to have to send you back," Merlin nodded, just as the shadows finally claimed him.

0o0

"He's waking up Gaius!" Gwaine called, just as the young warlock groaned and reached for his pounding headache. He must have really hit his head hard on the wall when he went down. Merlin forced his eyes opened and frowned at the sight of a very familiar ceiling; something he wasn't quite expecting to wake up to so soon.

"Merlin, mate, how are you feeling?" Leon asked, and Merlin began to wonder exactly how many people were in his room. A slightly embarrassing thought to have when you first return to Camelot.

"Like Arthur just used me for training practice three days in a row," There was laughter all around, and Merlin managed to pull himself into a sitting position to look around. Gaius was just now entering the room with a small frown on his face, while Gwaine was sitting on a chair next to his bed. Leon stood in the corner, looking amused at his comment. However there was no one else in the room.

"Where are Arthur and Gwen?" Merlin blurted out, unable to help his curiosity.

"Gwen left when Gaius started to complain about how crowded his chambers were getting, and Arthur left about ten minutes ago when Gwaine claimed he was hovering,"

"Hovering?" Merlin asked with a raised eyebrow towards the drunken knight, who laughed.

"He looked like he had just been caught kissing a girl!" He spluttered through his laughs, only to increase when Leon gave a weak smile.

"What happened, Merlin? You were fine all through dinner," Gaius asked, giving a harsh look towards the knight who was trying to cover his obnoxious laughter at this point. Merlin gave his mentor a warning glance, but quickly found something to cover.

"I believe I'm still dealing with a concussion at the moment, the druids told me to wait on my journey. But I guess I was just too eager, and it must have been too much to handle," Leon and Gwaine comically sobered up at the shocking news.

"You were riding alone towards Camelot with a concussion? What were you thinking?" Leon gasped looking alarmed at the idea. The three men all exchanged looks for different reasons at the explanation from the young warlock. Yet Gaius was almost sure that Merlin had completely made that up on whim.

"I was thinking Arthur probably couldn't last another second wearing the same pair of socks because he didn't know how to change them," Gwaine snorted again at the thought, but Gaius refused to allow him to act so passively at this.

"Then tomorrow you are staying in bed all day," Merlin's face instantly fell. "And you're going to rest before you deal with Arthur's socks," Leon and Gwaine both nodded in respects to the annoyed warlock and left him in peace.

Gaius sat down in the previous seat that Gwaine had occupied, looking seriously at his ward.

"Alright, spit it out Merlin, what really happened?" His concern slipped through his voice easily, and the other frowned.

"Morgana, she's poisoned the lake of Avalon. I don't know how, but apparently that messed with the magical net," Merlin sat urgently on the side of his bed looking at his mentor for guidance, or some type of explanation. By the look that Gaius was giving him, Merlin could already tell that the answer was not a good one.

"Such an ordeal is a dangerous event to have to live through for any person who holds even the tiniest bit of magic and is aware of it," Gaius said, his voice darkening as he spoke.

"What exactly can it do?" Merlin asked, his eyes widening in worry.

"Avalon is heavily tied to the source of magic, or the net as you called it. When something this foul is done to the water, such as poisoning it as Morgana has done, the magical net is flung into chaos. Magic becomes hard to tame, almost uncontrollable. One minute a spell could be fine, next it could fail miserably, or go very haywire." Gaius explained.

He got up and began to pace the room as Merlin flopped back into his bed. His mind was beginning to panic slightly at the news of magic suddenly becoming much harder to handle.

"What exactly can Morgana accomplish with this? I mean she is a sorcereress; she relies on magic just as much as I do. She basically knocked us both out of the game." Merlin thought out loud, wondering if it was possible for Gaius to answer that as well. The old physician turned, and looked at the young warlock.

"I'm afraid I may have an idea of what happened," He sighed, and brought himself next to Merlin's bed once more to sit down just as Merlin popped back up in interest.

"And that is?" Merlin begged looking intrigued.

"Morgana was the one to cause this enchantment; she must have found a way to enchant herself to somehow become immune to the chaos of the net. A special part of the magical barrier made specially to be calm just for her. How she did it, I don't know. You would have to find that out through another source other than myself,"

"So I take it you're suggesting I go to the Kilgarrah to undo this?" That caught the other's attention almost instantly.

"Oh no you don't; not tonight. You have to keep up appearances, if someone were to catch you sneaking out-"

"Gaius, has anyone _ever_ caught me sneaking out to talk to Kilgarrah before?" Merlin challenged already knowing the answer. "The magical community is in danger, and you're asking me to sit down and rest!"

"Merlin you just got back to Camelot, one night is not going to result in the end of the world. Lay back down," Merlin huffed and threw himself back onto the pillows below him once more. "You can go the minute I release you, in the mean time I would watch your magic."

"Why?"

"My dear boy, I told you. The magical net has been thrown into chaos, your magic is going to start going more and more haywire the longer it sits. Though it may not be dangerous now, it will no doubt increase in till your very presence will cause everything in a room to start levitating," Merlin's mouth dropped.

"That would give my magic away almost instantly Gaius! I can't just let this sit!"

"You can Merlin, and you will. Tomorrow will be just as effective as it will be tonight. Now that's an end to it,"

Merlin scowled and turned over in his bed and gave a long sigh. This was going to be one long wait.

0o0

Elyan was having a very fine evening to be honest. He was sitting guard on the eastern gate, the one that was hardly ever guarded, and thinking about the day's events. Merlin's appearance had really caused a lot of stress to be lifted from the kingdom, mainly Arthur's shoulders.

He was nearing the end of his shift, and no doubt another knight or guard would appear any moment to come and release him. In fact he could already see a figure heading in his direction the very minute he thought this.

Well, at least he thought it was going to be a knight or guard. But instead he began to feel a little suspicious when he noticed the figure seemed to be creeping along the wall as if he wasn't supposed to be there, and did not want to be seen. He was about to go up and demand what he/she was doing when a guard tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir Elyan," He said, nodding his head.

"Thank you," Elyan nodded, and quickly headed down from the wall that overlooked the kingdom's outlying lands. Slipping down behind a barrier of stone, he waited for the figure to come his way. This way he could easily confront him, and less attention.

But all his plans went flying out of his head when he noticed a familiar blue tunic, brown jacket, worn leather boots and bright red neckerchief that all belonged to only one person.

The King's personal servant; Merlin.

Elyan stiffened watching the young warlock slip out of the gate, just as the guard turned to look in the opposite direction. A perfect move in sneaking around, something that King Arthur claimed multiple times that his servant could never pull off.

Merlin appeared to look slightly exasperated, and in quite a rush. He kept looking over his shoulder as he headed out into the grassy terrain in the outlying lands of Camelot. The dark knight stood, staring at him for a long moment before finally making a decision. Straightening his chainmail, and adjusting his sword, the Queen's brother followed Merlin out into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! There it is! Chapter Seven!<strong>

**Guess what? Only 100 days left till Season 5! It's so exciting! WOO! Don't forget to answer me on my question above :D I'd appreciate it.**

**Review?**


	8. Kilgarrah

_**Afternoon you lovely people!**_

_**Thanks for sticking around with me! nycorrall, SilverMoonEyes23, FireChildSlytherin5, KittlyAbz, SpangleyPony, RememberTheMuse, WithEveryBreath, proud of PJO obsession,Guest, BurnedSpies, metoolawson, nightflyer11, and Nightlock3908 **_

_**As for making Mordred a knight, I'm still toying with the idea. And to rest you all, don't worry HE WILL BE REVEALED AS A BAD GUY! Of course he will be! But as I said, still working with it...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>_

Elyan had to give the servant quite a lot of credit. For being King Arthur's supposed stupid idiot servant, not that he ever believed this, he was a lot more than he seemed.

Merlin appeared to be much quicker than he had ever thought. He also displayed quite a knack for being quieter than a field mouse, in fact he was so good a sneaking about, that Elyan nearly lost him in the forest three times.

He attempted to think about what exactly Merlin could be doing out here in the middle of the night. The servant couldn't possibly do anything illegal could he? He had proven himself completely trustworthy plenty of times. Including to that list attempting to save his father's life (according to Gwen), and saving Gwen's life multiple times.

Little did he know, he was far off then he could have ever imagined.

0o0

Merlin wasn't very happy with the fact that he had to pull another one over Gaius' head. He had only been back to Camelot for one day and now he was sneaking around and ignoring his orders.

He was thankful for some tips he had picked up from being in the druid camps on how to be a little less noticeable.

Rushing through the trees, ducking here and there he managed to get to the clearing he always called Kilgarrah in. He glanced around himself once more, having a suspicious feeling that he was being followed. Yet, he had never been followed before, and he barely passed anyone on his way out.

Shrugging it off, he walked a little further away from the trees and raised his head to the full moon above himself. The field around was large and clear, the same clearing he had talked to Kilgarrah in for many years.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!" He cried, the words rolling off his tongue as if it was only yesterday that he had called the dragon. He stood in the clearing, suddenly wondering how far away Kilgarrah was at the moment. For all he knew he could be hours away, even for a dragon flying at full speed.

Yet it was only a few moments in, right when Merlin believed he was going to sit down, that the sound of wings could be heard.

"Ahh, young warlock I expected to hear from you this night,"

Tall and majestic, Kilgarrah towered over Merlin by several feet. Leaning his head in, he studied him with a large golden eye. Amusement could be seen through his facial features, which only caused Merlin to give his most innocent smile.

"Surely you know why I have called you?" Merlin asked, clearly it must be obvious for a dragon practically made from magic. However Kilgarrah merely shook his head in slight amusement.

"Young warlock! I know of many things that happen in this world, how am I supposed to know which problem you wish to discuss with me? That does appear to be one of your favorites things to do," He leaned even closer, "…to ask for my help to save Camelot," Merlin sighed, knowing all too well that he spoke the truth.

"Morgana has poisoned the lake of Avalon, messing with the magical forces that we need to use magic. I have to find a way to end this before I can no longer control the flow of magic," Merlin explained, a small desperate tone sneaking within his voice.

Kilgarrah did not seem to be surprised as he lifted his head back up to study the young warlock.

"I somehow knew you would come to me about this."

"But how do we end it?"

"Patience young warlock!" Kilgarrah frowned down at Merlin with a look, and the raven haired sighed dramatically. "What Morgana has done is something quite unforgivable. Only once before was this performed, and that was a very dire time. The entire magically community almost came to an end; however to end the enchantment will be much more difficult then what you have ever tried,"

Merlin opened his mouth to demand how exactly it was done, but a look from the dragon made him pause.

"You cannot do this alone; you must have a team of very brave and loyal friends at your side,"

Merlin paused, shifting his weight back and forth. But as Kilgarrah did not continue he finally spoke up.

"And then?"

"You must travel to the lake of Avalon and remove what has been placed in the depth of its dark waters," Merlin rose an eyebrow. The entire idea sounded quite under scale for the dangers Kilgarrah had warned about.

"And that requires a team?" Kilgarrah snorted.

"It is not a simple as it sounds! For once you collect this relic, it must be destroyed."

"How?"

"I wish I could tell you young warlock, but that is for you to figure out. I've told all I know,"

"Wait…don't!"

But Merlin was too late. The Dragon raised his wings, open to fly and rose off the ground. He debated on calling him back, but knew once a dragon had made up its mind, it's like pulling teeth to get a different result. The manservant of the king stood in frustration as he watched the magical beast fly away. Instead of being of help, he had only caused more questions.

0o0

Elyan could not move a single muscle. Even well after Merlin had gone and returned to Camelot, leaving him alone in the forest. Yet the young knight could not get over what he had seen.

Merlin, _had magic_. Powerful enough to summon a dragon and _demand_ answers from him. Elyan wasn't even sure why he had been asking questions like the ones he did.

Why would Morgana poison a lake?

What was this Magical force or flow that Merlin complained at not being able to control?

Would this affect Camelot?

But the most important question that he had on his mind was the most head spinning question of all. One that he was sure if he didn't act correctly towards the right answer, could end extremely badly in the life of Merlin.

Should he inform someone that Merlin wasn't all he seemed?

0o0

Arthur was less then pleased with the information he had received of his manservant the next morning.

It was…an insult to him! How dare he do something like this, and right under his, _the king's, _nose!

The idiot had decided to come home in the middle of healing with a concussion. Honestly, is there anything Merlin could do that would surprise him anymore?

Arthur was feeling slightly cranky that morning. Not only had he gotten up late, but he had also forgotten to ask a servant for breakfast to be brought up after hearing the news of Merlin being forced in bed for the day. On top of that, Guinevere had been acting extremely unlike herself lately, and it was beginning to stick in his mind.

Wasn't Merlin returning supposed to make everything a hell of a lot easier?

Arthur looked down again into the courtyard to see Elyan walking into the castle gates. He looked like he had been out all night, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. Elyan, being Gwen's brother, was his brother-in-law. But he was pretty sure he had not given him an entire night of being on duty.

He watched as he looked over his shoulder, as if he was afraid of being followed. And then he ran into the castle as if the hunting dogs had been released after him. Strange…

Turning from the window with a role of the eyes, Arthur looked around his room again with a frown. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do at the moment, and sure wasn't in the mood for doing the stack of papers currently on his desk.

The door banged open unceremoniously.

"Good morning Arthur!" Merlin came waltzing in with an empty laundry basket. His famous dazzling grin plastered all over his face, and eyes shining in the warm sunlight coming in through the window.

But the King of Camelot wasn't pleased. Had he mentioned that already?

_Again._

"What _are_ you doing Merlin?" he snapped, as he watched Merlin go to work trying to find his dirty laundry. From under his bed, Merlin called out a cherry reply.

"Doing my job thank you very much,"

"Merlin!"

The younger man looked up over the bed at the king with a startled expression. An expression that Arthur met with an equally startled look.

"Arthur?"

"You're supposed to be in bed dealing with a concussion!" He rasped out, only to see the servant roll his eyes in exasperation. Bending back down he began to pull out a pair of trousers that lay in a heap underneath the bed.

"Gaius released me, turns out it wasn't as bad as we thought,"

The king of Camelot wasn't buying it.

"You passed out last night, and you're saying it wasn't that bad?"

Merlin headed across the room and began to search for one of his missing boots. After a few seconds of searching, Merlin gave a triumphant smile as he discovered it hiding partially behind the wardrobe. Finally, he stood and turned towards Arthur.

"Just needed some sleep I guess. But I'm fine now-"

A knock on the door interrupted Merlin's explanation on why he wasn't in bed for the day. Arthur gave his manservant a long look before motioning him to return to his work. Grinning, the young warlock continued on his hunt of missing items in the room.

Arthur walked across the floor, and opened the door to his surprise to find Elyan standing there. He was looking very grave, as if he had just found out someone had died. Arthur was a little taken aback by the look of his fellow knight.

"Yes, Elyan?"

The knight continued to look nervous, on edge at something that Arthur failed to see. But he simply raised his head, and replied in a professional voice.

"Sire, you are needed in the council chambers at once,"

Arthur gave a really long sigh, as if he had been expecting this. He had wondered when the council was going to force him to join again. No doubt they were still a little offended at his argument over Merlin. Which he proudly found to be completely valid, and of course had returned the servant home, when they would have just given up.

"I'm on my way…and Merlin?" Arthur tilted his head back into his chambers, only to smirk as he heard Merlin bang his head as he tried to look up from under the table.

"Yes you prat?"

"Take it easy," He smiled as he heard his annoyed sigh.

"Isn't he supposed to be dealing with a concussion?" Elyan asked the King looking darkly over the King's shoulder at the skinny warlock crawling to the other side of the table to collect a plate that Arthur had somehow dropped at some point and never picked it up.

"Idiot seemed to be fine in Gaius' eyes this morning, because now he happens to be crawling around on my floor," The two knights exchanged amused glances, before Elyan's fell when the King walked ahead of him.

0o0

The minute Arthur disappeared; Merlin dumped the dish onto the table. He looked suspiciously at the door once again, but after determining that Arthur wasn't going to return in some time, he reached for the water jug nearby. Pouring some clear liquid into the waiting dish below, he leaned eagerly over it.

The art of scrying was something that had taken him several weeks to just to begin to understand. At first, it was worthless views of random things. Now however, he truly believed he was getting somewhere with it.

His smile lessened a little when he found himself looking down at a pig chewing his morning breakfast. Not exactly what he had been looking for. Merlin concentrated harder, in hopes that it might show him exactly what he wanted.

_Show me Morgana Pendragon, show me her camp._

Peeking through his closed eyelids, Merlin felt a small smile creep onto his face. The visions flashed at the speed of sound throughout the dish, only to settle on the inside of a dark tent. Morgana currently sitting at her desk looking nothing closed to being pleased.

Something wasn't going to plan, and for all Merlin cared he was thankful for it.

"_This ritual, you have hardly told me anything on what it will do," Morgana was scowling at something out of his vision, but her discontent was clear as day._

"_As I said before Morgana, patience. This plan will not fail; I alone have the skills and knowledge to carry out this deed,"_

"_And how is sending this…storm…going to help?"_

Merlin gasped, and stepped away from the dish. His energy instantly drained, the images flying haywire for a moment. In front of him, a goblet shattered into pieces and fell clanking against the floor. Sitting startled on the floor, Merlin looked around himself again to make sure he was alone.

He had never lost control of his powers like that. Not even when learning the heavy studies with the druids. He gulped.

He knew the dish he was trying to see in wasn't exactly the best material to scry with. It was too weak, and didn't have the power to hold magical qualities for long. Plus his inexperience in the subject was still painfully obvious. Yet, he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to feel this drained, or have his magic lash out on the cup.

Snatching a cloth from the floor, Merlin set about cleaning up his mess with a sour mood.

It had started as a nice morning.

Now he was aware of something else Morgana was planning. A storm of some sort, heading towards Camelot. And the ideas weren't actually hers to begin with, but someone else's. Who though…? His voice had been awfully familiar, but he had a feeling he hadn't heard it for a few years.

On top of that, they were planning some type of ritual.

Clearly, the poisoning of the lake must play a role in this, somehow the plan Morgana had was so highly complicated the dragon was unsure. Something Merlin wasn't entirely confident with knowing.

The door slammed open, and Elyan re-entered the room, causing Merlin to jump. He didn't even know how it happened, but his magic surged, and the pieces of the goblet he had been picking up went scattering across the wood floor all over again. Merlin was just glad he was under the table, so Elyan didn't see the gold in his eyes.

"Merlin, so-sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Just Arthur was in a bad mood with the council, and so I guess we all are feeling at edge and I was out last nig-anyways, Arthur wanted me to remind you of our guest, Gilli. I personally think he's just sending us all away so he can sulk," Elyan said all this blandly, still eyeing the warlock who seemed to be staring at a shattered goblet as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

He did not reply, but his mouth opened and shut several times at the brass shards.

"Merlin?" He asked, suddenly wondering if something was more wrong then he thought. Maybe he had misjudged last night, and now Merlin was in trouble.

The knight walked across the room and leaned down next to the servant, and started to pick up the pieces as he sat there staring at them. He was almost done, gathering them up in a cloth so they wouldn't cut anyone, when Merlin finally blinked.

"Elyan! Oh, I can do that; it was my fault it's broken anyways," He took the cloth out of his hands, and stood shakily up to his feet, still dazed.

"Are you sure you're okay to be working? You did just arrive yesterday after a hard year," He asked, suspicions starting to come back into his head. The servant shrugged, and went to collecting the dishes up on the table again.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just you startled me, so I dropped the goblet,"

Elyan raised an eyebrow, looking at Merlin. Studying him for some type of sign that he was lying, but Merlin just looked up and gave his most famous grin, but it got slightly smaller when Elyan didn't respond.

"You must have done some pretty fancy dropping,"

"What?" Merlin asked, taken aback at the comment.

"Well, those goblets don't normally break easily. Even if a servant or anyone really drops them, I've only watched it bounce of the ground. Never has it shattered like glass before," Merlin frowned, staring at the knight as if he was purposely trying to make him uncomfortable. Which maybe he actually was.

"Oh…I guess I must have stepped on it too…" Elyan didn't reply, but wondered how many times Merlin had claimed to be this clumsy when it was clear that wasn't the case. Though the knight wasn't sure if he had used magic, but he was pretty sure that he had. But what on earth would Merlin gain by shattering a goblet?

Merlin grinned, a little unsure at the knight.

"Well, I guess I need to go talk to Gilli. It would be rude to ignore him, plus Arthur would have my head if he found out I left him alone in Camelot to cause his own mischief." Merlin snatched the dish and kicked the cloth over the split water before Elyan could notice that as well. Stumbling towards the door, he turned to the knight who watched him go from his place on the floor.

"I'll see you around then…"

"I guess so," Elyan responded.

Merlin rushed out the door, and left the knight. He leaned forward and moved the cloth that the warlock had kicked to reveal the spilled water being absorbed.

"What the…?"

Something was really wrong with Merlin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GASP! OH MY GAIUS, a reveal!<strong>_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Only 80 more days till Season Five! (I've been keeping track on the Season Five Wiki page of the Merlin Wikipedia, not the normal Wikipedia)**_


	9. Leon

_**Yay! I updated in a week! Be proud my friends, be proud! And be ready for a Chapter this weekend, becuase I pre-wrote this time so it woud be ready! **_

_**Thanks to: nycorrall, Potato Fairy, BurnedSpies, Guest, Sinji, FireChildSlytherin5, Guest (2), rawr52, Person, and SpangleyPony**_

_**Well, here we go, I have a feeling I'm about to overwhelm you!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>_

If there was one thing Leon didn't like in the morning training practices, it was when you could tell your mates were having an off day and they wouldn't tell you why. He had already seen the Queen looking extremely tired and jumpy, but now Elyan?

Leon wondered if it could possibly be a personal matter with the family, or if Gwen and Elyan had a falling out. The latter seemed highly unlikely, brother and sister to the end, Elyan and Gwen hardly fought.

Leon swiped his sword through another practice dummy when he saw Merlin trotting his way past the training field and heading towards the guest rooms on the other side of the castle. Something that the knight of Camelot was pretty sure a servant with a concussion should be attempting to do. Not when he had passed out the previous night and returned home the previous morning.

"Merlin!"

The servant looked like he just got shot with an arrow, and nearly flung himself around to fast in haste to turn around and see who was calling his name. Maybe he shouldn't have used his knight training voice.

"Oh, hello Leon, just on my way to visit a good friend of mine. You met him yesterday, how's training?" Merlin looked like his normal self, completely bounced back into his normal routine. That pleased the older knight to a great extent. He had been afraid that the poor country boy had been dramatically changed and more sullen.

Something he had seen before to lost souls who go from the innocent joys of childhood to the quieter more mature adult life. The very thought of Merlin being any less childlike then what he was now terrified him. Arthur would be lost within the first week and probably blame himself for Merlin's change.

"You should still be getting used to being in Camelot again and healing, not wondering around Merlin," Leon lightly suggested.

"But that would be rude to my guest, Gilli just got here with some interesting stories that I was looking very forward to hearing. Plus Arthur sent Elyan after me to remind me of him, so best not to argue with the king," The warlock smiled, looking very pleased about something he had said.

"Merlin, you never listen to Arthur,"

"Exactly!"

"What-oh never mind…I guess I'll see you later then," Merlin was already walking away, leaving the bewildered captain in his past. He never listened to the king…yet he was this time?

Wait a minute…

"Merlin!"

He better not be going _against _Arthur's wishes and walking around.

0o0

_Gold, that was the color of his eyes. Gold, he saw them in the flash of the fires around him. The fires burning Camelot to the ground, destroying his home, burning his people. Yet the main problem was standing right in front of him, wearing a neckerchief, a baggy tunic, worn trouser's, and a poor excuse of boots._

_Merlin._

_"__Tídrénas__!" _

_He was drowning, the rain was drowning him. How could water from the sky suddenly affect his ability to breathe? It was soaking him to the bone, causing him to feel freezing. The streets were flooding, there was so much water. What kind of magic was this? The buildings were smoking, and the smell was making him nauseas. _

"_Stop it, Merlin! Make it stop!" _

"_Why? I'm a sorcerer Arthur,"_

"_You are a warlock!" He screamed, he wasn't even sure where those words had come from, but he was certain he had said this before. "Born with magic, you didn't need to study it!" What the hell did that mean? Was that even possible? Why was he stating this anyways? Merlin wasn't going to stop this flood because Arthur could tell what he was. _

_The water was suddenly less wet, and much more airy. Was this mist? How did all the water turn to mist? _

"_Bene læg gesweorc!" Someone screamed to his left. More magic, this was just getting better and better._

"_Arthur, if Merlin had a strong point in magic, it was always battle magic." _

"_I feel like Morgause when I have to do things like this Arthur, I don't want to turn to the darker areas of magic to win,"_

"_Even among my own kind I'm pretty much a freak Arthur," _

_He was upside down, moving through the sky like he was flying. The words swirling around in his head, but none of them had a face to match with them. He didn't like figureless voices. _

"_Lead the people give them hope. Show strength and courage." _

"_I've been doing that since before I could even talk,"_

_That last one didn't even make sense. He was falling, dropping towards the ground, the mist around him made it impossible to see the ground below him. He tried yelling and throwing his arms in front of himself, but jerked awake at the moment he saw black._

"ARGH!" Arthur yelped, slamming his head back onto his chair as he moved to stand up awkwardly. It had only been a dream, thank God. He was pretty sure he couldn't handle any more of the weird memories.

Wait, memories? Those were _not_ memories. Merlin didn't have magic; he had not a single ounce in his bloodstream.

Arthur groaned, leaning forward at his desk. He had never had a nightmare like this before, never so realistic and yet so impossible at the same time. His heart was hammering against his chest, and his forehead was covered in sweat. He had always thought that dreams like that were exaggerated and made up.

He stood up and headed over to the window and gazed out over the city.

Leon was finishing training below in the field with some new knights; the new stable boy was struggling with keeping up with the stable master. Merlin told Elyan he was going to visit Gilli and Gaius was making one of his last rounds before Merlin resumed his duty of doing it again. Gwen, he didn't know where she was.

She had been very secretive lately, and he rarely saw her. It was depressing.

_"__Morgana__ kidnapped you?" Arthur asked, and Merlin nodded. He walked forwards to the end of the desk, leaning over urgently._

_"She has an army of sorcerers Arthur, I-saw it for myself. They are going to attack soon, we have to be ready!" Arthur leaned forward in his chair, looking Merlin in the eye._

_"How did you escape?" He attempted to control and ignore his messed up hair, but he could see the amusement it caused in Merlin's blue eyes._

_"Some knights attacked where Morgana was holding me, they drew her out and captured me. I thought I was a goner honestly Arthur, but it turned out they didn't like Morgana! So they cut me lose gave me a horse and pointed me to Camelot!" Arthur nodded, and rested his chin on his fist._

_"Some…knights…" He repeated curiously. Merlin laughed, and it sounded slightly forced._

_"I didn't recognize them, but honestly Arthur could you see myself escaping on my own?" Arthur hated it when Merlin said something logical like that. He had to admit it was more believable than him escaping on his own. He nodded,_

_"You say she had an army of sorcerers?" Merlin crossed his arms on front of his chest._

_"Druids from Cenred's kingdom, I didn't recognize them, they weren't…you know the ones we saw before," Arthur ran his hand through his hair. _

_"I want you to swear that this is true Merlin," He snapped._

_"I swear, Arthur,"_

_"What of Emrys Merlin? Any news?" Merlin straightened, completely shocked. He opened his mouth and shut it, startled at his sudden question._

Damn it! What the hell was that? That had been way too realistic for his liking. He didn't have time to be worrying about these stupid visions and dreams. He had Merlin back, why should he even be thinking about him being kidnapped by Morgana?

And who was this Emrys that he had been asking about?

0o0

Merlin slipped down the corridor, evading the gaze of many onlookers with ease, to which he had grown proud of himself for. This was going to be glorious. He had to thank Iseldir the next time he saw his friend.

"Gilli?" He called out; knocking lightly as not to disturb the person inside in case he was doing something he probably shouldn't be doing in Camelot. Not that he would be the one to give away his friend's secret to Arthur so easily and willingly. He would be a hypocrite if he ever did something like that.

"Come in!" Someone called from inside, and the young warlock opened the door to see Gilli reading a book from the Camelot library. The minute he looked up though, he instantly looked pleased to see it was him.

"Merlin, I have urgent news-"

"-are you talking about Morgana?"

Gilli stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. Though he still looked very startled at Merlin's outburst, causing the young warlock to feel a little guilty for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

"No, I bring news of Mordred, Emrys; he has been working with Morgana for some time now." The news sent Merlin into a startled shock, and his knees buckled as he sat down. He should have known that it was his voice, it was as clear as glass. "He would kill me if he knew I was here Emrys, he told me so on the Isle of the Blessed,"

"What were you doing on the Isle of the Blessed?" Merlin gasped, the Isle should have remained uninhabited for a whole year.

"Mordred, he sent me for this strange request. He never told me what it was for, or what it would do. I didn't even know he was planning against you. I'm sorry,"

Merlin raised his hand in the forgiving manner he had learned from the druids. He didn't have time, and he would have forgiven him for what he had done no matter what. He was aware that Gilli knew very little of what was going on.

"What request was made Gilli?"

"He asked me to go to this cave, one I had never been to before…there was blood everywhere Emrys. The bodies of children littered all over, and he wanted one of their bones…it was horrible."

He closed his eyes as he spoke, clearly disturbed by the visions of his past. It was no doubt a traumatizing experience, Merlin could only imagine. But what he was curious of was what he said that was needed.

"A bone?"

Gilli didn't respond but instead he nodded.

"Is there anything else that you know Gilli?"

"Something about Morgana needed for a job last night, but nothing else much," Merlin scowled, instantly knowing what that job was. It was a horrible ploy that Mordred was doing, and it disgusted him. Couldn't they realize defeat and stop with the innocent lives?

"Are you okay Merlin? I have not heard from you for many months,"

Merlin jerked from his thoughts, and saw that Gilli was looking at him intensely. He was worried about him, something he had not experienced for some time. No one ever felt like they needed to worry about him for the right reasons, Arthur worried for his brain, Gwen worried for his pride and rights, the knights worried about him living through the next hunting trip, the druids if he was fulfilling his destiny, and Gaius…he just didn't seem to strike Merlin as being worried for the right problem.

Gaius only wanted him to be safe physically; he very rarely asked if he was okay in spirit or mind. Yet here was Gilli just asking him generally, knowing his burden, if he was okay. It set a smile on his face, whether he meant it to be there or not.

"You know Gilli, I have been trying so hard to keep focused that I just wondered if I even have a normal life left anymore,"

Gilli smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Would King Arthur mind if I stayed here for some time? I want to avoid Mordred as long as possible till I'm ready to be prepared against him," He requested, and Merlin did not hesitate for a second on responding.

"Stay as long as you need, as long as you stay in Camelot, you have nothing to fear," Merlin stood, and nodded.

"I will see you soon I expect. Try to stay out of trouble," He teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Of course Emrys,"

Merlin left the room feeling particularly good about himself, only to slam into an unsuspecting knight who happened to be turning the corner at exactly the same time that he was. It was Sir Leon, heading back from training.

"Leon! I was just heading back to Gaius' chambers!" Merlin exclaimed, nearly being knocked down by the sheer force of Leon's fast pace. The Knight grabbed him by the arm, attempting to steady him. However, the young warlock immediately flinched at the touch, jerking his arm out his grip.

He was also desperately trying to pull down the fabric of his sleeve before it was too late. The blue tattoo visible by the angle of his shirt, and would no doubt raise too many uncomfortable questions.

"It's alright Merlin, that's probably a good idea." The knight replied, no change in tone or expression. He didn't seem to notice Merlin's near heart-attack.

"Oh, alright then. See you later then!" He called walking past him.

Little did he know is that Leon had noticed.

He also saw the blue symbol that rested beneath, a druid symbol as clear as day stamped permanently onto the servant of the king's arm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GGG! Good God Gwaine! ANOTHER REVEAL!<strong>_

_**What are you going to do?**_

_**More to come! It's gettin good now! (I hope...)**_


	10. Mordred and Leon

**Hey Guys! Look! An early update! hahaha!**

**Thanks for everyone who commented on the last chapter! FireChildSlytherin5, nycorrall, chocolatecake1, Guest, BurnedSpies, SpangleyPony, Guest, Person, Potato Fairy**

**What do you guys think of the new images for these stories? I made them myself :D With a little help of course...**

**This is by far the less action chapter I have written yet, so bare with me because this is IMPORTANT!  
>(Me) Anything to say Merlin?<br>(Merlin) If you keep writing like this, my secret is going to be out to everyone and I'm going to be the only one that doesn't know!  
>(Me) That's the idea! Now shush!<strong>

**Have I said I don't own Merlin yet? I must have put it off :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten~<strong>

Merlin returned to his room and yanked out his satchel, and began to dig around inside it. He was looking for the gift that the druid leader had given him. It would be nice to know exactly where the keys were so he could acquire them when the time came. He was so frantic on his searching that he slammed his head on the bedside.

Groaning, he lifted his hand to his forehead and sighed at his movement, then returned to searching at a slower pace. He was so absorbed into his shifting of piles that he did not hear the footsteps approaching from behind him. Nor did he hear the sword being drawn from its scabbard…

Alright, of course he heard that.

Merlin snapped up, turning towards his door in confusion, looking startled at the sight of Leon standing in his room with a rather amused look.

"Looking for something Merlin?" The knight questioned upon the sight of the manservant sitting on the floor with his possessions scattered about him. The other merely smiled sheepishly at the knight before responding cheerily,

"Oh, just a few personal things I have from Ealdor,"

Leon leaned against the frame studying him for a few seconds, watching as he squirmed against his gaze. He was growing uncomfortable with the attention he was getting. Understandable, he never had much attention from the knights or the King. If they had, would they had seen more than they bargained for?

"So, just recovered from your concussion then?"

"Oh," Merlin exclaimed, honestly looking relieved and pleased with the change of topic. "Yes, it turns out I was farther along in healing then before believed," Leon nodded slowly, and pressed further.

"So, no dizziness? Nauseas feelings? More trouble walking around more than usual?" Merlin quirked an eyebrow in response to the questions before slowly shaking his head in disagreement to all of them. "It's strange; because as a knight I suffered with concussions more than I would care to admit and you didn't show any of those signs throughout dinner,"

Merlin gulped, was this 'make Merlin uncomfortable day?' Because Elyan had acted exactly like this earlier this morning in Arthur's chambers.

"Well, I'm not a physician," He shrugged, hoping to veer off topic. It failed, quite miserably.

"Yes, yes I know that Merlin. It's just passing out like this isn't a concussion symptom without… oh I don't know…other symptoms such as your pupils," Leon approached the servant, cornering him up against the wall like a beast ready to attack its prey. Not a good sign for the poor warlock trapped on the floor beneath him.

"My pupils?" Merlin forced out.

"Of course, it's common knowledge isn't it Merlin? The normal eye reacts to light change easily, and the pupils gets smaller once more light is introduced. However, last night when the torches met your eyes Merlin, they did not remain dilated. So that would mean you did not have a concussion, and you're hiding something,"

Merlin felt like a fish out of water, stuck on the dry sand with no refreshing water to soothe his aching throat. He was trapped and he had no good explanation for Leon's accusations. Oh, where was Gaius when he was needed?

"So, that led me to wonder about what else you might be hiding Merlin…and I must say I did not expect what I found," Leon casually continued, but did not fail to notice the steadily paling warlock at his feet.

"Wh-what did you find?" He stuttered. Leon knew that look; fear.

He stepped forward and grasped Merlin's arm and yanked it away from his body, not harshly, but enough to make sure he couldn't pull back unwillingly. Merlin exchanged his pure panic for a look of wild desperation. The knight pushed up his purple fabric, and let it gather at his elbow to reveal his pale skin underneath.

And the blue tattoo that had been painted on delicately with steady hands, sat clear as day in front of Leon.

"Leon I can-"

"A druid, why didn't you tell us?" He asked, not caring for Merlin's stumbled explanations; it was his turn to ask the questions and get the answers. Finally, with a sigh of defeat, Merlin succumbed to the question and replied steadily.

"It is not exactly a secret about how the druids are treated Leon, you of all people should know that," He responded, standing from the floor. Refusing to run his hand through his hair to help him think. He needed to explain this well, because one wrong step could lead to disaster.

"The druids are treated as equals Merlin, we would have accepted you," Leon argued in his defense, but he knew exactly what Merlin would bring up as his counter-argument.

"Yes, but to what cost? You would not have trusted me anymore; I would be that weird freak that joined the outcasts. Arthur would have sacked me for being a liar, my friends angry that I didn't tell them. So what would I do then? Jobless, lonely and stuck in Camelot with a bunch of people giving me sideway glances. What kind of life is that Leon? Not I for one could survive at least; I would be too devastated for being not trusted by the ones I loved."

Leon went to intervene, but Merlin shook his head and plowed on.

"I know what you're going to say. Gwaine would have gotten over it; Gwen would have pushed it under the rug, and more. But there would always be that shadow of a doubt wouldn't there? Arthur would never trust me again; he's not ready to know, in fact he might even go as far as to tell me to get out of his sight forever. My life in Camelot, over, done,"

"Merlin, how long have you been a druid?" Leon asked quietly, following him out into Gaius' chambers and sitting down at the table with him. Placing his sword away, a sign that he was willing to listen, and not jump to conclusions. He was insistent; he wanted to know everything before he continued on any further action on the topic.

"To long to remember, but maybe a year or two after I arrived in Camelot,"

"You went against the law to join the druids back then? What _were_ you thinking?" Leon exclaimed, horrified at the news. Not exactly what he was hoping to hear from the warlock.

"I was doing what I knew to be right Leon; they are my people just as much as Camelot is my brother. I can't be just one or the other, I need both. They are as much a part of me as my magic is,"

Silence.

Leon stared open mouthed at Merlin in shock at his last words. _Magic?_ Where had that come from? Certainly not from the blue druid tattoo on his arm. The King's servant watched him, equally silently, waiting for some type of reaction.

"Magic, then? You have magic and you have not told the King? That's treason, Merlin," Leon's voice started to rise, he liked Merlin, hell, he was a friend. But his loyalties fell to Arthur first, always. No matter what Merlin said, if he claimed to his words that he was a sorcerer, then he was forced by duty to march him down to the throne room and place him at the mercy of his King.

"It's also treason to be sitting here talking to me, and to have gone so long without telling the king or raising the alarm. Yet I don't see you raising your voice at that…is it because you are a knight of Camelot and I'm a druid of the forest? My treason worse because I have another title I claim to?" Merlin asked, he didn't raise his voice. He was willing to accept whatever fate awaited him.

"Merlin, you're a sorcerer,"

"I'm a warlock, there's a difference. But that doesn't make me any less a Camelot citizen then Gaius,"

Leon's head swirled. Was Gaius in on this too? It was all so much to take in. What the hell was a warlock, and why did he have a strange sense of déjà vu? It almost felt like he had already known this and accepted it. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, deeming them unimportant for the time being.

"What's a warlock?" He asked, confused, realizing there was more to Merlin than originally thought.

"It means my magic wasn't a choice Leon, it was a part of me through force. I was born with these powers, and I was able to do it before I could walk and talk. It is a rare gift, to be able to manipulate magic so easily without trying or studying for years. Some people have magic within them, but they can only awaken them by acknowledging them, for example Arthur's half sister," Merlin avoided saying Morgana's name, to help his case in any way he can. The lighter he made it, the better.

"So, you are not in league with Morgana?" Leon had to admit that was a stupid question from that start, they were talking about _Merlin_ here. He watched as a flash of hurt crossed the warlock's features as he listened to the question.

"No, I am not, nor will I ever be on Morgana's side. She fights for a lost cause, driven by grief and revenge. She is no longer the loving ward we all knew. She will stop at nothing to achieve her wishes. Yet she will always fail," Merlin coolly explained, confidence radiating from his expression.

"How can you be so certain that she will never win?"

"Leon, I have beaten her every time. It was me that spilled the blood out of the cup of life destroying her men, it was me that collapsed the ceiling for your Queen so that she could live and Morgana wounded. Plus, my loyalties to Arthur are not by choice alone, but choice is a great deal of it. You see, my life has been written down since the dawn of time,"

"What?" The knight looked startled, so Merlin continued.

"It's my destiny, as much as I didn't want to believe it at first. But I am to serve Arthur till the day I die; I meant every word of what I said. I know Arthur will be the best King Camelot will ever see, just don't tell him I said that, his head is big enough as it is," Leon surprised himself as he let out a chuckle.

"How do you know this?"

"It is a druid prophecy, one I know is true, because Arthur is the Once and Future King. He is going to unite the lands of Albion, and rule the golden age. A time where…magic will be free once more," Merlin softened, and whispered the last bit. Leon ignored it, he was curious now.

"Where do you play into all this?"

"Me? Oh…well, I'm the warlock destined to be at Arthur's side to advise him in the ways of magic and the people. Supposedly, I'm the most powerful warlock in the world, but please don't ask me to prove it. I hate using magic in that way, it is a tool, to be handled properly." Leon gaped at the lanky young man sitting beside him. That was a little hard to believe.

"Then how do I know what you say is true? You've never used magic in front of me, or my men," Leon replied.

"Would you like me to show you quickly and quietly?" Leon considered the idea, to actually see his friend perform an illegal act right in front of him. To prove that the laws of Camelot were misguided, that magic could be used for good and was not always evil. He toyed with the idea inwardly, before finally deciding duty over pleasure.

"No, Merlin. If I don't see it, then I have no right to get involved later. Do you know what I mean?" Leon decided, and saw the warlock nod. But he was not done, he wanted insurance.

"Do you trust me Leon?" He asked, leaning forward, anticipating the answer.

The knight paused again, considering his opinions and options. No matter what Merlin claimed or did, there was no way that he could be evil. For heaven's sake he had saved Arthur's life more than once, and was loyal to the bone. If there was ever a person with magic that could be trusted other than Gaius…well that would be Merlin.

"Yes Merlin, I trust you. But why do you still hide it? Why does Arthur not know? Who does know? When will it be time?" He poured his next batch of questions out to the warlock, who accepted them with ease.

"You see, it's a very long and slightly complicated story Leon, but the truth is Arthur already knows. Technically, you all know of my magic, but you all forgot," Merlin explained, leaning forward as he answered, lower his voice. Leon rested his hands on the table and stared at him for a long moment.

"How? When?"

"The week I 'disappeared', what do you remember of it?" The warlock asked, to be honest he had been wondering how much they had remembered, how much had been tampered with by Morgana's spell.

"It's all blank except for a few useless things here and there. We were told that we had been out on a scouting trip and been attacked by bandits the week after. Arthur wondered where you were, and it was explained that you had been kidnapped sometime at night while we were away. Arthur has been beating himself up for not letting you come on the patrol that he oddly doesn't remember either. He said he had a distant memory of you asking to come along, but he had repeatedly told you no. Now however, I have a haunch that this is all not true,"

Merlin nodded, frowning at how much had changed in the knight's minds. If they had no recollection of anything that had happened, then there was going to be much more issues later.

"Your right, that week was probably the busiest of all of Camelot's history. That fact that you remember nothing is troublesome, have you had no weird dreams? Visions? Recent déjà vu with anything I have been telling you?" Merlin pressed looking at Leon urgently.

"Well, I sensed that you told me about that prophecy before, but I don't recall it exactly…"

"How about anything with dragons? An army? Agravaine? Bounty Hunter's by chance?" Merlin rapidly asked his energy increasing, watching Leon's reaction like a hawk. The knight sat and pondered these factors, wondering what exactly could have happened that week that involved all of those. But something had rung a bell…Bounty hunters…they had been growing less lately. And, wasn't there a city where they sold slaves?

Where did that come from?

"Was there a city that sold slaves involved?" Leon pondered aloud and watched as Merlin brightened considerably.

"Yes! Do you recall anything else?" The knight shook his head, and Merlin's enthusiasm sizzled out. "I guess I'll have to tell you everything from the beginning, it would be nice to have someone other than Gaius who remembers,"

So Merlin broke into his long tale of what happened, explaining first all the times that he saved Camelot briefly to help with some of the background and to give Leon a basis of what had happened. Then, he taught Leon the prophecy and legacy that Arthur was, and how Merlin was destined to help. (Though he considerably kept his part to a minimum) Lastly, explaining Morgana's fight and her year long term that she had placed and what she happened to be up to now.

So to say, Leon was speechless at the end.

"Well, that sums it all up I'd say. Are you okay Leon? You've been awfully quiet…" Merlin asked the knight who was leaning back in his chair absorbing everything that he had said over the past four hours. Merlin was surprised Gaius hadn't returned yet, or that Arthur had called for his assistance.

"Next time Merlin…you should give warning…" he finally spoke up, and Merlin looked at him wildly.

"Why?"

"That was just…a lot to take in…"

"Oh, sorry." Merlin said, offering him some water to help the stunned knight. Leon graciously accepted it, and continued to study the warlock across the table from him. He had never known it till now, but he owed this man his life multiple times over.

"So what are you going to do about the army Morgana is in charge of? And Mordred's plan with the magical net?"

"I'm still working on it, and I have to hurry. If my magic goes out of hand in the wrong time…I could be doomed. Thankfully, it hasn't been much of a problem as of yet," Merlin admitted, glancing about the room to make sure he wasn't subconsciously levitating something stupid like a broom or Gaius' clothes. Gratefully, everything was in order.

"Well, if that ever happens, and I can see a way to get you out of trouble Merlin, I offer you my word that I will do everything in my power to help. Only if you promise to tell Arthur everything you told me soon before Morgana attacks, and I don't have to go too far behind his back. He is where my loyalties lay Merlin, even before you," Leon stated, making sure his point was clear, and the warlock nodded.

"Thank you, it's a relief to know I'm not alone anymore among the knights. The burden just becomes so much lighter, and I agree to your terms. I would never ask you to go against Arthur's word, for I would never do so either. In the mean time, I want to research away to fix the magical net, and possibly along the way restore your memories. That would be nice…" He trailed off, wondering the room over to where the book case sat.

"Restoring memories would be nice," Leon agreed laughing.

"Oh! And Leon, I have something for you…I meant to give them all out at the same time but…well you kind of figured it out on your own so there is no point keeping it from you," Merlin added, running back up to his room only to remember he wasn't sure where he had put Iseldir's gift.

Leon accidently walked in from behind and stepped on the loose board beside his bed, and the board flipped up. Leon stumbled back in surprise, and Merlin gave a bark of laughter as he realized he had been so caught up with searching he had forgotten his prime location for placing magical things.

"Sorry about that Leon, that's the best hiding place I got. You should have seen Arthur's face when the board got him in the shin, it was classic…" he continued to chuckle as he pulled out the wooden box and opened it. Pulling out the bronze key with the silver stripe on the bottom and the engraving _Leon, _he handed it to the knight.

"This is a protection charm; it will save you from most damaging spells. I've never tested how strong it can last, but I think it will go pretty far with the amount of strength it has on it. Also, if the key ever lights up a different color, it means someone else who wears a key is in danger. So if it turns blue, I'm in a position that could get me hurt." Merlin explained, as Leon looked at the charm.

"Who else has these?"

"Well, now that you have one, I have a reason to start wearing mine and Gaius will start to,"

"What color is Gaius?"

"Orange, I also have charms for Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Gwen, and Arthur. But I can't give them the keys till they know, or they would suspect the first time it lights up a different color," Merlin explained, showing the box to Leon as the knight inspected Gwen's key in interest. Nodding, he placed it back.

"Magic is quite useful," He found himself saying in surprise. Merlin grinned, and pulled the leather cord over his neck, as Leon placed his on the key ring that hung on his belt.

"Please don't leave me in the dark Merlin, I want to be aware. For Camelot's sake, and so you know that you will always have as much help as I can give," The knight begged, and the warlock nodded, his face going grim.

"I fear I may need it now more than ever,"

0o0

Meanwhile, a young decently aged boy almost man was riding his way up to the gates of Camelot. His eyes flashed gold only once as he smirked in pleasure when he found that his little friend had indeed traveled this way. The traitor had ridden all night in seek of sanctuary in the heavily guarded walls of Camelot and Emrys.

But he had forgotten one tiny detail.

Camelot didn't view him as an enemy anymore and there was nothing _Emrys_ could do while he played the King's favorite pet.

And nothing stopping him from getting his revenge on the kingdom that had brought so much grief.

Oh the joys of being seen as a young innocent boy.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave you a little teaser at the bottom to keep it intresting!<strong>

**Review, and I may consider updating early again! But you have to review to find out what happens to Elyan, Arthur, Gwen and PERCIVAL!  
>And Merlin...and Leon...and Mordred...and GWAINE!<strong>

**Because they are all going to have several big events happening to them in the next chapter!**

**MWAHAHAHA!**


	11. Gilli and Mordred Part Two

**Welll, how has everyone's last three months been? *sheepishly smiles* I kind of forgot to update...that's not good! I'm sooooooo sorry! I have no excuse! (Unless you count suddenly being thrown back into school, in which I'm taking all advanced classes and have no time for a social life...kidding about that last part)**

**Want to hear the real reason?  
>(I kind of became obsessed with Young JusticeBatman) I can't believe I just said that, but it's the truth...**

**But enough of ME! **

**Here's a GIANT thanks to: Guest, proud of PJO obsession, BurnedSpies, SpangleyPony, FireChildSlytherin5, RememberTheMuse, Person, Potato Fairy, nycorrall, Tolleren, wizardfantasy, Kaldi97, Owlie321, Levina101, WeatherRains, and Guest!**

**I made this chapter longer sooo I hope that makes up for hard feelings right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The dagger was flying at him with a speed he believed to be inhuman. It was going to jab into his heart, and he was going to die. A painful death, bleeding on the floor in front of the other knights, his queen and his best friend. The one whom had thrown the dagger, without using his hands.<em>

_But had used magic._

"_I'm the most powerful warlock in the world, what strength do you have that can stand up against me oh mighty knight of the tavern?" He cried in glee, slowing the dagger down so that it hovered before him. And he looked up to meet Merlin's eyes, a look of hurt and disbelief as he realized his friend had been lying to him all these years. _

"_You know magic isn't evil Merlin, why are you acting like it is?" _

"_You fool! You believed that rubbish? Magic is the darkest and strongest force the world has ever known and ever will be!" Merlin responded smirking in triumph. Gwaine struggled for words, unsure of how to respond to this, for it was true. _

"_But, you are Merlin, my friend-"_

"_I could never be friends with you, I have a kingdom to run, a reputation to hold. How am I to build and expand when I have a drunkard and a fool as a friend? My people would laugh in your face; we are the druids, known for our dark secretive ways. How do you think I remained hidden as a warlock beside the Arthur's right hand?" _

"_He is your king!" _

"_I am my own king! I bow to no one! The other kings kneel at the very sound of my name!" He snarled in reply, causing a shiver down Gwaine's spine, every second going from bad to worse._

"_You are not Merlin anymore, I don't know you anymore," His anger got the better of him, but instead of cutting his friend with his sharp words like he secretly pleased to do; Merlin used it to his advantage._

"_It's about time you realized it too! I got sick of being treated like dirt from the lot of you!" He snarled._

Gwaine shot up, startled at his own mind. Never before had he ever imagined his best friend like that, so…powerful and menacing. He was sure that Merlin couldn't be like that even if tried. He really must have had too much to drink this time around.

The knight of Camelot sighed, and pondered over the curious dream he had just had. Merlin was, by no doubt, the loyalist servant that lived in Camelot. He took all of their teasing with grace, was kind to all those he saw, and did every chore thrust in his direction. But was it true that Merlin had a snapping point?

Would there ever be a day when Merlin finally said 'no' to someone? When he finally placed his foot down and had enough, shouting his frustration on being a walking mat for every person he spent most of his time with.

Did he show his appreciation for Merlin?

Of course he did, well…more than Arthur at least. That had to be enough right?

0o0

Guinevere finished her second book on the great sorcerer Emrys, not even realizing she had been holed up in her room all day. She finally found the location of the magical books in the library, and she had to admit she was hooked. Something however just didn't seem to connect, the laws of Camelot.

These books spoke of magic being a force that can be used for good and bad. Of dragons and dragonlords being peaceful unless provoked. If that was the case, what was the difference between a knight and a sorcerer? She needed answers.

But who could she trust?

As much as it pained her to admit it, she didn't really trust any answers that come from a person in Camelot. Gaius never told stories of the old day, and he never divulged information on whim. He would ask too many questions…

Arthur was automatically out, and every knight. Even Merlin, there was too much going on with him.

So she had only one option.

She had to go ask the druids, on her own of course. The queen looked out her window, and saw to her surprise that it was nearly sunset already. She would have to slip out, sneak out, for the night only. Gwen would have to pray that the druids would be honest and not see her as a threat.

Her decision was made, and she grabbed her cloak. Wrapping it around her shoulders tightly, and slipping out of the room.

It was chiller then she thought, and she tugged the fabric tighter around her shoulders. Brushing a strand of her dark hair back, Gwen peaked around the corner and saw Percival and another guard having a conversation. Percival turned his head just enough to cause the young Queen to turn and lay herself flat up against the wall in hope that she had not been caught.

Only seconds later, the hallway had grown quiet. Taking this to her advantage, Gwen ran down the hall and turned the corner, and taking the flight of stairs leading to the exit of the castle. Right where Percival now stood.

"Oh! Percival, I didn't see-"

"My lady, you should not be sneaking around the castle so close to dark," Percival warned the young queen, making sure he used his most threatening warning tone. He was a knight of Camelot, sworn to protect his monarchs to his death, he did not like the idea of Guinevere walking around the castle so close to dark. Especially when it appeared that she was going outside of the castle's walls.

"Sneaking? I'm not sneaking…" She drifted off on the look that Percival gave her as she tried to find an excuse. With a sigh, she accepted that she had been caught. "This is important Percival, I implore that you let me through,"

"I have no right to defy your will my lady, but I do have the right to be the voice of reason. Do not go out alone, let someone accompany you on this journey that you seem so eager to take." The knight insisted, stepping out of her way. Gwen wanted to ignore his words, to continue her leave as if he did not understand what she was doing. But the caution wasn't going ignored in the back of her head like she wanted it to.

Guinevere considered her options, and realized she had not thought of Percival when she had categorized the knights out of her trust on these matters. Percival had grown up outside of Camelot's walls; he was raised differently and might possibly believe differently in the matter of magic.

"Percival, if I were to trust you in accompanying me, would you swear to keep your silence?" She required knowing first, that was important to know before she continued. The knight studied her for a moment, taking in her sudden serious mood with surprise.

"I swear it my lady," He finally consented.

Gwen nodded, then turned and walked out of the entrance way, and began walking across the cobblestones. Her cloak billowing behind her, she began walking towards the stables and leaving the knight behind her in the doorway.

"Are you coming then?" She finally called over her shoulder.

0o0

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Elyan was getting his last nerves together, before going to confront the king. A terrifying and tedious job he really wished hadn't fallen on his shoulders. Trying to talk to a powerful being about his best friend being something against the law was difficult enough without the fact that if he failed he would be in serious trouble for false accusations.

Raising his fist, he knocked upon the King's doors to the throne room, and waited to be admitted in.

"Enter!" The voice called from inside, and the doors swung open at the hands of the guards that waited inside. Elyan found himself staring at a king on his throne, his head down and more tired looking then he had seen in a long time. Elyan paused at the sight, unsure now if this was really the time to be telling the king bad news.

Arthur raised his head, and saw his knight, and he seemed to relax as he knew Elyan to be a close confident.

"Elyan, what brings you here so late in the evening? Everything is alright I hope…" Arthur asked, a small fleeting look of panic crossed his features, and Elyan's confidence dropped considerably. Maybe this wasn't the time…but was it considered treasonous to keep holding back anymore?

"No sire, everything is all well. I was merely looking for my sister," He passed this off easily. "Are you alright Arthur? You seem stressed," He paused wondering if he might have taken a step too far. Arthur however did not waver, instead he motioned for the doors to be shut once more, and the guards did as they were bid leaving them alone.

"Have you had any weird memories Elyan? Of that week that don't quite match what we were told?" Arthur finally sighed, and the candlelight now illuminated the redness of his eyes. As if he kept rubbing them in attempt to keep awake. It was rather late in the evening now. However Elyan attempted to focus on the conversation.

"No, though I do believe I'm entirely prepared to accept the fact that something isn't right in the picture that has been painted for us." The knight responded at the king's strange questions.

"It's just…you may think I'm insane for saying this but…I keep having visions, dreams that Merlin is…is…a _warlock. _A magical being of high strengths…incredible power," Arthur exclaimed, throwing out all his worries at once in one long rushed sentence.

"My lord, I don't believe you are as insane as you think," Elyan replied, his confidence built up once more.

0o0

"Merlin, can you explain this to me?" Leon asked, trailing after the warlock, surprised by his speed and grace as they stepped into the grassy clearing. The servant to the King ignored his complaints and pulled out his leather-bound magic book and placed it into the grass in front of him. Then began to pull out candles from his pack.

The knight gave a sigh of frustration as Merlin lifted up the candles and handed them to him, a silent command to light them.

"Because you're just so busy to do it yourself…" Leon muttered under his breath, wondering what Arthur would do if he saw his most trusted knight lighting candles for a known sorcer-warlock.

"Are you going to complain this whole time Leon? Or can I get this done as painlessly as possible? You asked to be involved, and wanted to come," Merlin snapped, never looking up from his book as he flipped through it. Then reached into his pack once more and pulled out a thicker dark book and began to flip through it, subconsciously watching Leon the whole time.

"Sorry, it's just what are we even doing out here?" Leon asked.

"I'm going to try a few things I have learnt over the last year. Hopefully they will do their job… I plan on trying to heal the net…again I said hopefully…" Merlin said out loud, but the knight could tell it was more for himself then him. Lighting each candle he began to place them in front of the warlock as he continued to study.

"Is that enough for you?"

"Leave a few of them unburned, I'm going to light them with magic half way through… and if you wish not to see you better start heading for the trees. I'll call for you when I'm done, just keep guard," Merlin said, but after he muttered, "Why you just won't stay here I don't know…"

"Merlin, you know our agreement. I will not fully accept your magic till Arthur does," The knight gently reminded, but the warlock simply brushed him away. And began to close his eyes as he focused upon his task.

Merlin breathed deeply, before sending himself into his magic. Thrusting his mental self into the fray of magic, allowing the world around him to melt as he focused entirely on his thread of power that connected him to the net.

"_Ásælan mec æt brytengrúnd andetta lóclóca sárslege!"_ (Bind me to the Earth; let me see your wounds)

Merlin felt a tug in his lower stomach, as he felt the world jerk beneath him. A sickening crunch as the pain increased, the young warlock did everything in his power to ignore the growing fire inside him. The world was making him dizzy, and his eyes were closed. And then the flashes began his mind swirling.

A black lake, littered with dead corpses around it. Their skin was rotting in the dry air, parasites crawling about them, and bones sticking out of their fur. The scene changed, and he felt as if he had been plunged into the water as its icy grip took hold of him. Something was pulling him deeper into the black abyss.

"_Emrys…Emrys…come and help us Emrys…" _

Merlin wanted to scream, to escape. This was not what he wanted to see, he only wanted to know how bad the magical net had been messed with. This…this was just a nightmare from beyond reckoning.

"MERLIN!" Someone screamed, and the young warlock shot up from his visions to see he was surrounded by flames. Was he awake? Or was this another dream?

"MERLIN! Stop! You'll set the forest on fire!" The same voice cried from his left, and the dark haired young man realized the flames were his magic going at it with the candles. Startled, he leapt to his feet and wildly swung his hand in front of him; waiting for instinct to take over. But when it did come, it only made things worse.

The flames grew more, and Merlin panicked. Wildly he thrust his hand out again, and what was supposed to be a great gust of wind, Merlin was thrown to the ground when a tornado formed instead. Dear God…what was going on? This had never happened to him before, and it was freaking out. Time for desperate measures…

"_Tídrénas!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs, and clouds overhead began to form instantly. A gigantic storm coming into presence, before an instant downpour began. The flames and the tornado went out instantly, and a lightning bolt scattered across the sky threateningly. Merlin watched in amazement as the ground began to shake with a threatening manner.

"What have you done?" Leon gasped, pulling his cloak desperately over his head. Merlin just continued to stare at the storm, only able to see when an occasional shot of lightning flew down.

"I…I…I don't _know!_ This has never happened before! It's all out of balance! It's like my magic has a sudden will of its own! The magical net is at the point where I have no choice but to do what the dragon advised…and soon,"

"Let's get out of here Merlin and get back to the shelter of Camelot…"

0o0

Guinevere watched startled as clouds formed over the forest and a sudden thunderstorm began without warning. She turned shocked to her escort and friend Percival, as he too looked quite startled. Then the lightning and thunder began, causing the whole earth beneath them to shake, and their horses reared in panic.

"Gwen, we should head back, this storm looks nasty!" Percival called over the wind that had picked up.

"It's much farther to Camelot then it is to where we are going! Just keep riding! They must be around here somewhere!" She replied desperately spurring her horse deeper into the woods looking for the camps she had once been told of. A cave perhaps…anything that symbolized them.

"Where is this place?" Percival asked another thunder boom and a flash of lightning. If they didn't find shelter soon…

"Close by!"

Her horse suddenly bucked in panic once more throwing her off, which then startled the other horse. Percival attempted to grab them, but in the horse's frantic movements, he was helpless to stop the beasts from galloping off in the direction of Camelot. Leaving the two of them alone in the woods.

"Get away from the trees!" He cried to his queen as they heard an extremely close clap of thunder and the distant sound of a cracking tree to their left.

Trapped and alone, Gwen prayed that the druids would find them in their time of need, just like Leon had their help when he was in a bad situation. She also saw Percival's desperate look, and she knew what she had to do.

"Help! Help! I come in the name of Emrys! Please give us sanctuary among you for the storm!" Gwen screamed, looking around the trees for a sign of the druids walking around them. The knight next to her looked at her as if she had gone crazy, but then a voice interrupted him before he could speak.

"Then we shall grant it to you my lady, as long as you remember who you come to us in the name of,"

The two Camelot citizens spun and saw a figure standing right in front of them. They hadn't heard him approach over the sounds of the increasing strength of the storm.

"I come in the name of Emrys, for he is one of your own and one of mine," Gwen nodded, remembering her reading that the druids respected Emrys as a leader figure, and she thanked her stars that she had been right to claim to the name for her safety.

Percival stood silently, looking back and forth between the exchange. He was unsure of what to do, but he knew they had no choice but to accept the druids offer.

They followed him through the trees, and down a slope that almost appeared to be heading towards a riverbank, but then the druid turned and walked up the empty trench in till he took a sharp right turn into a cave that they hadn't seen before. The druid's camp that had arrived into Camelot only a few days ago, as reported by scouts.

Candles were everywhere, illuminating the walls. Druids bustled about their business, some talking in quiet whispers, some preparing beds throughout the smoother parts of the cave floor. Most of the children were already asleep, of not, at least attempting too.

"Thank you, what is your name?" The queen of Camelot inquired, still dripping wet from the rain that only continued to increase outside.

The druid slowly let his cloak fall into the hands of a young woman, and he turned to Gwen with a warm smile. He motioned for them to remove their soaked cloaks, and as they did so, he replied.

"I am Iseldir, second in command of the druids. You are welcome to take shelter here for now, we will not harm you. I will have two new beds made so that you may get some rest after your excitement." Gwen smiled at the hospitality, and she noticed now that the druids were staring at them curiously; and she had to admit she had never seen so many out in the open before.

"Thank you," She responded, pleased, and she decided her questions could wait till morning.

0o0

Mordred watched amused as the storm grew out of control quickly, and he knew that it was powerful magic. Not just any magic either, but powerful magic, Emrys' power. He walked down the halls of the castle, looking about as he did so.

Turning to his left, he entered one of the guest chambers.

Silently, he walked forwards, his hand brushing against the hilt of his dagger. The sounds of a person softly breathing filled the room, and the candle had long since gone out. Licking his lips in anticipation, he slipped the weapon out of its sheath, and the sound of scratching metal was prolonged throughout the room.

Raising the dagger above him, he stood before the bed and looked down upon his victim.

With a pleased smirk, he brought it down into the traitor's stomach, with a flash of gold. The young man woke up, with a scream of agony, and Mordred turned to flee the room. His cloak billowing about his figure, framing him to look more powerful than ever before. Letting the screams continue, he began to walk down the hall with a determined speed towards his escape route.

But it was to his surprise when he saw someone else coming that way.

None other than the great powerful Emrys himself, as he seemed to be talking innocently with another knight of Camelot with a great deal of urgency. He paused, already knowing no matter what he did, he would be seen, and waited for him to look up and met his eyes. And their eyes did indeed meet, and Emrys skidded to a halt in astonishment.

"You dare step foot in Camelot?" He snarled, his features going instantly into defense, and the knight of Camelot pulled out his sword. But it was obvious he was completely lost in the situation.

"_The dawn of war is upon us Emrys; I expect to see you soon,"_

"_But what are you doing here?!" _His voice was filled with poison, and Mordred only smirked before turning and running to the nearest window. He heard the footsteps of hot pursuit, but he stood on the window ledge watching as they came rapidly closer.

"_The storm is upon us Emrys, thank you for making it so much easier!" _

"NO! You will not win!" He screamed, but it was too late. Mordred leaned back and dropped out of the window effortlessly, and by the time Merlin arrived to look down, he saw the disappearing figure of a rider heading out of the gates.

"Who was that?" Leon asked, startled at the sudden change of his friend.

But before he could reply, a scream sounded from further down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! Off to write Chapter Tweleve, that way you guys don't have to wait three months! Who's siked with the new season 5?<strong>_


	12. To Continue

*Peeks around the corner*

Uhm hi?! Any of you still there? It's been how long? Two Years? OUCH!

This is a guilty note….A VERY GUILTY NOTE

I'm stuck on this…I never forgot about this but…I got distracted and fell out of love Merlin for a while. The last season kinda killed my spirit…

Are any of you still interested in the ending?

Because I want to try…but I'm having issues remembering the plot (I did lose most of this document when my computer crashed )

If you're willing to stick by me, then I will give it my all – it is after all summer for me.

What do you say?

~Raving


	13. Gwaine

**You guys are inspiring :D Thanks so much for even sticking with me! I worked very hard on this chapter, (Thankfully the first page was all writing already from a year ago) and ta-da! It's here!**

**Thanks to all of CHAPTER ELEVEN: SpangleyPony, Damnit000, krista12, TaekwondoAssKicking, TimeShard13, Guest, Blaze, someone, seireidoragon, and thecharmingseal**

**As for My Note, Thanks for Sharing Your Opinion: Unformal Sorrelle, TheMightyE, merlinreveal3, Loopylou720, Alice Bekett, menolikee, Guest, strwalker, Jad0307, astroshadow, and LaRieNGuBleR.**

**Most of all, I dedicate this Chapter to ProcrastinationIsMyCrime because of her plight of reading everything I have written in this series for five hours straight **** Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

"Do you know what happened to him?" Arthur asked as he leaned over Gilli's bedside next to Gaius.

The room watched as the black veil was laid over his body to keep him hidden from the rest of the members of the room, bowing their heads, two servants reluctantly carried the figure away. The cold silence of the room was deafening, constricting on everyone's lungs as they gazed upon the scene of the crime.

The curtains were drawn about the windows and beds, but the screams and heavy emotions still hung heavily in the night air.

Merlin, Leon and Elyan stood at a respectable distance, attempting to keep out of the physician's way. However, Arthur saw no reason to keep away and trailed along after Gaius constantly.

"There is nothing to tell Arthur, an assassin in the night that brought the heavy blade down without remorse," Gaius sighed, trying to continue making his examinations in peace of the room. Merlin, catching the cue from his mentor, nodded to Leon in a silent signal for the knight to begin talking about what they had planned earlier.

"Sire, maybe we should strengthen the forces around Camelot. We don't know if this attack was a warning, or if it could be more then it seems," Leon suggested, grabbing his King's attention as he turned to look at the knight in interest.

"Camelot has not had an attack in a year, why should we be concerned?" Arthur pondered, and Leon sent a desperate glance towards Merlin. But the young warlock's eyes hardened and he mouthed 'no, not now,' Leon frowned, unhappy with this but continued.

"We saw suspicious figures moving about the castle, but when we went to confront them they disappeared into the night," Leon explained, stretching the truth. He again pointedly looked at Merlin, who was busy avoiding his gaze at all costs as he stepped forward.

"Arthur, you must protect the castle," Merlin begged, lowering his voice, attempting to make the king see his reasoning. "It will be tested if they see that an attack managed to get through on this night. If it is triumphant, they _will_ take on stronger means. We cannot afford to look like that right now,"

Elyan's eyes narrowed listening to the warlock talk about this. Was he really that trustworthy? Why did he know that Camelot would be attacked if they didn't put up defenses? Whose side was Merlin on?

"How do you know this Merlin?" Arthur snapped, his will was being tested as he felt his tiredness flare out. He was on a short temper, and he didn't want to hear it from Merlin how to defend his castle.

"Why can you never trust me Arthur? When have I ever been wrong in these situations?"

"Merlin…" Gaius muttered, seeing Arthur face as he studied the younger man in front of him. But to everyone's surprise, they watched as Arthur's will gave out and he nodded towards Leon. The unspoken command was reached, and Leon left the room to go order that the city be guarded more heavily.

"I'm trusting you Merlin…don't make me regret it…please," Arthur murmured so that only the warlock could hear his voice.

"You can always trust me,"

0o0

Alone, in an abandoned part of the castle, the heavy rain pounded on heavy windows. A lone lanky figure stood before the large window, his arms wrapped around his waist deep in thought. His heart weighed on the events that had occurred.

He did not miss the sound of footsteps echoing the hall behind him, and although he did not turn to acknowledge them, both knew of each other's presence.

"Are you sure about this Merlin?" Leon asked, as he watched the servant stood unmoving, completely stock still. Uncommon as it was for Merlin to be so still, the other figure understood that grief had a funny way of manifesting itself. An occasional flash of lightning from outside made his figure more menacing then it actually was.

"I have no other choice," He sighed, his arms dropping unceremoniously to his sides. His face reflected remorse in the window, but nothing else due to the darkening storm outside.

"Merlin, you said the dragon told you a way-"

"That is my last option. You know what that implies and I will not risk another quest that will result in anyone else getting hurt. I have no other choice but to do this alone," Merlin sat down, and placed his head between his hands. Leon leaned against the wall, watching as he grieved. He could tell that he was still upset over the death of his friend Gilli.

"Merlin, perhaps it's time to realize you need help," Leon argued.

"Help him with what?" A new voice asked from the doorway, and the two others in the room looked up to see the newcomer who had overheard their conversation. It was Gwaine, looking particularly out-of-character somber.

"Nothing, we were just-"

"Merlin, he has the right to know," Leon interrupted, placing his foot gently. Merlin's head jerked, unhappy with the order, but at the look on Gwaine's now curious face, he knew the damage had been done. He took a deep breath.

"Gwaine… An entire army of sorcerer's that is currently being led by Morgana marches upon Camelot as we speak…" Leon folded his arms, signaling that was not quite what he had meant for him to say. Another sigh followed as Merlin hesitantly added on to his phrase two simple words. "…and I am the only one who stands a chance because of…my magic,"

For once, Gwaine said nothing, he merely nodded.

"I know,"

"You…know?" Merlin asked his head slowly rising from his hands.

The knight nodded once more.

"I'm a very convincing actor aren't I?" The knight asked, sitting himself at the table with Merlin looking upon both the warlock and Sir Leon. "All this time I knew, because I never forgot Merlin,"

The ebony haired man's eyes widened as the revelation came forth on the table.

"I have to admit over time, I quite often mixed up how something went, or my mind warped it. But Merlin, that spell Morgana thrust at us, Elyan blocked me from the hit. I knew I had to protect you, so I played along, and I _knew_ Merlin. The deal you had with the witch, and all I could wonder was why you would do so such a thing,"

"You said nothing!" Leon gasped, and Merlin couldn't find anything in him to say.

"I couldn't get in the way," Gwaine defended, "I figured Merlin had a plan, but when you disappeared before I could tell you properly…I was forced to act, pretend that I was blissfully unaware. I knew you would be gone a year, that's what you bargained, so I knew I just had to keep Arthur's hopes going till you returned,"

The silence was deafening, but Leon motioned for Gwaine to continue.

"I fabricated lies that I didn't remember, and tried to convince the other knights into what they _did_ remember. I finally got them on the right track of accusing sorcery about a month ago, and let me tell you, that was a task in itself,"

"The training field discussion with Arthur," Leon realized resting his hand on a chair for support.

"I was trying to be tactful, but well, you know me, I'm rash," Gwaine supplied a small smile.

"All this time…you knew," Merlin repeated softly. "You _knew_,"

"I waited for your decision Merlin, if you wanted to tell me again or not. The situation was so delicate; I feared thrusting my knowledge upon you would only cause problems in whatever you had planned. Not to mention the threat of Morgana finding out she failed to hit me would have been a terrifying aspect to address when she came after me,"

"But Gaius knew…and you never went to him,"

"I was trying to protect Arthur and the others; I had to sacrifice Gaius to make sure that I didn't rouse suspicion. Arthur was constantly in Gaius' chambers,"

"He was?" The warlock asked taken aback.

"He was very worried," Leon sighed, giving Merlin a small smile.

"I didn't just sit in waiting and watch over Arthur's thoughts however," Gwaine reached into the coat he always wore and pulled out a small silver key. "I've been very busy,"

He handed the key off to the warlock, and Merlin accepted the key in surprise as the heavy weight landed onto his open palm. He raised an eyebrow to address the question that both he and the Knight beside him were directing towards the other Knight.

"It's for a storage room I secured on the outer limits of the lower city. Inside, I think you'll find a nice magical alcove; everything I've managed to trade for in the druid community over the year including books, spell herbs and the sort. In fact, I've grown quite a reputation in the druid world for my efforts. They were happy to share information and news as I became more trusted,"

Gwaine hoped this showed his appreciation that had been plaguing him for so long in his nightmares for the young serving man.

"You did all that for me?" Merlin gasped, holding the key up in the fire light in shock. Even Leon was startled beyond compare.

"When did you have the time to do this?" Leon asked, observing the key from afar.

"At night, whenever I could spare the time really. Here and there whilst you guys spent your time on the search parties, I claimed to be doing my own as I worked through the local camps to trade. And as long as you keep your mouth shut, I managed to commandeer some items out of Gaius' possessions as well,"

Merlin shook his head in astonishment, his grief temporarily placed aside as he gazed in wonder at his friend.

"I know it was a bit of a setback, but I didn't want you to start completely from scratch either,"

"Gwaine I don't know what to say," The raven haired man across the table said in awe.

"That was very dangerous of you Gwaine," Leon said, his eyes narrowed in worry. "Should you have been caught at any time over the past year-"He began.

"I wasn't, and now Merlin is back. Though I must ask, how do _you_ remember Leon?"

"He caught me at it the day after I got back," Merlin explained, placing the key gingerly in his pocket. "And as much as I would love to continue the conversation, now that I got two of you in the loop, we have bigger things I need to discuss, and I have to fill Gwaine in quickly,"

Elyan and Arthur had exited the room together, the weight of the attack bearing heavily on both their shoulders.

"The end of our last conversation still haunts me Elyan," Arthur admitted as the trudged down the hall.

"My lord," Elyan asked, out of politeness if nothing else.

"You fear of magical involvement within Camelot over the past year, to the depth you were explaining troubles me," Arthur said, eyeing the guards at the end of the hall before drawing the two of them up to a halt.

"I am merely working on guess work Arthur, I can neither prove nor deny the work of magic within the halls of our castle. But if there is…then I caution you now Arthur to make the necessary sacrifices to ensure the safety of your people,"

"Elyan, if word gets out to the public of possible sorcery motives inside the castle, there would be utter panic in the lower town. I cannot risk any public display of protection without putting them on the alert, especially when I am acting on hunches alone,"

The queen's brother nodded in understanding.

"I understand Arthur; I'm just concerned with the events that just happened within these walls just now,"

"I cannot grantee that the assassination of Merlin's friend was the work of magical intent. The possibility that these two things are isolated events is too great to ignore. For now, I need to lay low in the accusations you pose, and quietly albeit directly address the death of Gilly. The people are still victims of the words my father attempted to indoctrinate upon them, and my decree of the druids has only added a tearing gap between Camelot and them,"

Elyan nodded, once again the King and his Knight began to make their way through the hall.

"For now Elyan, you must act as my eyes and ears of this claim of yours. I want to be updated on anything that causes you concern, I do not doubt you, but I need more than just your word,"

Arthur placed a firm hand on Gwen's brother's shoulder, and gave a nod.

"I will do so Arthur," Elyan responded, and then the two figures split down different side of the castle. Their words floating away into the wind where they could not be heard again.

Mordred scowled as his horse slipped to the left of the path in the heavy descending rain. The knife that had once been at his side was long, gone and buried. The reaming dark reddish brown stain was faded in the tunic he wore beneath his cloak.

His work was going exactly as planned, and as long as Morgana continued to play her part, it would continue to be flawless.

The next part was the trickiest for him, the part where he became involved through work of his own hands. No more planning and hiding behind instruments of his own creation.

He brought his horse to a steady halt, outside the boundaries of the army Morgana had laying in wait within a deep and perilous valley, one that he had made sure could not be traveled to on a stead.

Beside him, two loyal druids, and his closest comrades came to a halt. They had been with him ever since he had escaped the hands of Uther Pendragon through the help of none other than Emrys and Morgana.

They were his age, young, but admirable plotters and devious as foxes. Though times had been rough for them all, he had been very careful to maintain their loyalty throughout the years. He would never be alone, that made him vulnerable, like Morgana. She had made herself into the easy prey that he had hunted.

Neither sought to ask why they had stopped, which Mordred appreciated. He slung over the edge of his saddle, the others followed.

"Go, please, take my stead over the leadership of the druid army. Do nothing that I would not do, but most of all, watch Morgana. Keep her in line,"

"Then you still plan to do what we discussed?" The one in a deep crimson cloak had asked to his right, his brown eyes glinting in the dark shadow provided by the hood.

"_Arthur Pendragon_ is at its weakest now," The one in a royal dark blue to his left spoke, "I believe it would be wiser to kill him now while he holds back. Everything we have done this point is an unnecessary dramatic display of power,"

"No," Mordred shook his head in command. "He is alert, not foolish. You underestimate him my friend, we must remain cool and calculating. Two steps ahead of them at all times, I will do what we agreed upon last night and you will remain here,"

"Then we shall wait out you time amongst them, though I wish you would only wait. He may be to suspicious at your arrival," The red cautioned.

"The time for action is now, we cannot wait any longer. Emrys is aware of my involvement now; we must put him in a choke hold before he does to us,"

"Very well, if you must, be careful," The blue nodded.

"Should you get bored whilst my time, there is an old_ friend_ to the North. I believe our old Cather could use some entertainment, and I think the two of you would give him quite the show," Mordred, swung upon his horse, looking down upon the two identical druids. "I will send word when I am ready,"

His horse reared its head as Mordred pulled the reins roughly to the forest, and the thundering of hooves sounded off back into the storm awaiting.

Guinevere found sleep was hard to come by with the loud echoing of the storm crashing through the cave. The rest of the druids around here were asleep, huddled together as one large nest, blankets being exchanged among bodies.

Percival was asleep, seemingly comfortable in position alone. His location amongst the druids however, placed his hand close towards his sword.

Gwen, slipped to the edge of the cave, only discover she might have been too quick to judge the storm.

Around the corner, the entrance of the cave was lit with torches as druid men wandered unhappily in front of a cave-in. Rocks as tall as her blocking the entrance, piled upon one another.

"Oh," She said in surprise. "Is the storm that strong out there?"

One of the men looked up with a frown.

"Yes, and it had yet to settle, I fear Dear Lady, that we might be in a very uninviting position,"

Gwen sucked in a breath, and looked hopelessly towards the rush of water coming from through the cracks of the wall above her.

They were trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I just remembered during writing this I never ate lunch…so I'm going to eat now! Yay! Then…work on the next chapter, Which goal will be probably Monday? Anywho, feedback is encouraging. <strong>

**Let me know, did I nail it or fail it?**


	14. Guinevere Part 2

**Well, that took a little longer than I had planned. But here I present to you Chapter 13!**

**Inspired by the lovely performance of Alexander Vlahos, who in my opinion was completely flawless in his adaption of Asa Butterfield's Mordred. **

**To my lovely reviewers, a thanks is in order:  
><strong>SpangleyPony, Guest(thecharmingseal), Jad0307, ProcrastinationIsMyCrime, HollyDawn, LaRieNGuBleR, Freya Potter, menolikee, and chocolatecake1

**Now: For a little damage control that was caused by Season 5 and my previous plot holes…and to add some surprises!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>_

Gwen got no sleep that night in the caves, despite the assurances she received on the behalf of the druids that they would be out by morning. The dripping of the rain had echoed through the halls, leaving her uncomfortable, and homesick. Surely by now someone had noticed her absence.

Her husband most of all, and they had only been married for a few short months.

Her thoughts trailed away from that to the real reason she had traveled this far into the woods. It could be possible that the answer to the riddle she had been so desperate to know was here, within these walls amongst the druids.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Sir Percival whispered to her several hours late into the night. Startled, the young Queen turned to look at her husband's most loyal and frowned.

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about this storm, and it's been going for hours now,"

"I'm sure it will pass in the morning, most storms do. Try to sleep; I'd prefer to head out early tomorrow,"

"Head out?" Gwen repeated slowly, before shaking her head. "No, I came here to the druids for a reason Percival, I need their knowledge,"

"You mean we came out all this way to _meet _the druids? My Lady, what for?"

There was a small commotion behind them as a druid shifted in his sleep, yet as several seconds passed by the cave fell silent again except for the sounds of nature.

"I have questions that only they can answer, just…trust me,"

Percival inclined his head towards her in the semi-dark.

"I always have Gwen,"

A gorgeous day dawned, not that Gwen or Percival got to see the sun rise, for the entrance was still blocked. But Gwen was awakened by a sweet smell of breakfast and the chattering of small children as they ran about throughout the cave floor. Rising from her borrowed blankets, Gwen realized at some time she must have finally fallen asleep.

At least she had gotten a few hours of rest before the day had begun.

Making her way towards the fires, a single blanket still wrapped around her shoulders she approached the small group of druid women who were gathered around.

"Morning," She greeted them, only to be welcomed by a few suspicious stares.

Of course, being the Queen of Camelot meant that she would be only viewed with an air of contempt towards her person.

An older woman nodded her head and handed her a small wooden bowl.

"We have no food for royalty," Was all she said.

Gwen blinked before shaking her head.

"Oh, no! That's completely fine! I'm used to it you know, I wasn't royal until a few months ago. Before I was nothing more than a serving girl," She explained, sitting awkward half in the circle and half out.

Small talk continued, never getting into deep questions towards Gwen's behalf. However, she could sense the discomfort of them none the less as she listened quietly on the edge.

It was long before Gwen noticed that the men were heading back into the main part of the cave they lived within. Percival gave her a long look, and she instantly knew that the problem of the rocks had yet to be solved.

"Tell me, why have you come in search of our counsel?"

The man who had welcomed them in the storm that night had come upon her, and as Gwen stood she gave a slight frown.

"I came across something in Camelot that I discovered only your knowledge could aid me in understanding," She explained, as he guided her away from the rest of the encampment.

"Speak your mind, as long as you mean no harm to us, we mean none towards you,"

"It is a legend that has long sat at the back of our libraries, from the days before the purge within the Camelot borders. The story spoke of a man named Emrys, but his character is beyond my full understanding, I was hoping that you could help," Gwen admitted, a small frown gracing her features.

The man looked troubled as she spoke, but gave a nod none the less.

"I think I know of whom you speak,"

000

Morgana sat upon an empty hill, doing nothing more than brooding. There was simply no other word for her demeanor, for she rested one hand on her knee and she scowled down upon her army.

"So he's left," She snarled finally to the two small figures behind her.

"For some time," One replied.

"But he might be back before you realize just how long," The other added.

"Does he realize that as he has gone, Merlin leads Camelot against us? My memory spell will not hold, I had no time to prepare it properly. As we speak Arthur may begin to realize that he has been fooled by his _magician_, but that will only make their alliance stronger.

"Of course he understands this,"

"You would do well to realize that everything he does is more planned then what your previous failures suggest,"

Morgana stood sharply.

"Don't forget who you speak to," Several rocks exploded beside her, yet she did not flinch.

000

Arthur paced back and forth in the castle grounds, creating the anxiety that was building between the lords present and the knights.

"Where could she be? How did _no one_ see her leave the palace?" The king yelled, looking accusingly at the guards. The atmosphere in the room was thickening and Merlin gave a concerned look to Gaius beside him.

"He was just the same once you disappeared," His mentor whispered to him as once again some of the lords shuffled their feet beneath them. When no one provided an answer, Arthur looked sharply towards Leon.

"Send out as many search parties as we can spare without leaving the citadel unmanned,"

"Yes my lord," Leon nodded, and quickly turned motioning for the rest of the knights to follow him out.

"Elyan, a word?"

The one knight remained, and Arthur motioned for everyone else to leave the throne room. Merlin and Gaius exchanged another share of looks, but followed out after everyone else.

"Yes Arthur?"

"Tell me you have something on your claims you spoke to me of last night?"

"Well, my sister just went missing so any chance of me finding anything-"

"I know, I understand I was just…" Arthur shook his head, and ran a hand through his golden hair. "It's an insane idea, and you might think I've lost it, but…"

Elyan waited patiently for Arthur to finish, but he made no move to do so.

"Arthur, are we not friends?"

Finally, the king sat on his throne, taking a moment to glance around the room just one more time.

"I know it resulted in the death of my father, my mother and corrupted Morgana. But this sorcerer you speak of, the magical presence, what other reason would he be in Camelot other than to help? He would have long brought us down before-"

"My lord, I only claim magical works inside of Camelot for the past year only, nothing more,"

"In the past year alone Elyan, we had the most peaceful year since before my father's reign. Whatever magic had happened, it resulted in peace and if-"

"Arthur, the peace you seek does not reside within the magical realm; it's in the knights, and your leadership. What I believe your suggesting will not bring Gwen back, the only way is to find her is with the resources we have always used,"

"So you advise me against the course of magic," Arthur clarified.

Elyan thought back to Merlin, and what he had seen.

"No, I think it is too early to start considering such courses of action, we will find her Arthur,"

Arthur nodded, standing once more.

"Your right, I'm overreacting, I'm going to lead the main search party, will you join me?" Elyan straightened his sword on his side and gave a stern nod.

"Yes,"

000

Mordred rode fast and hard all night, and well into the morning. The only breaks he took was for the horse not to die on him, and even then, those times were short and harsh.

Yet, as he came upon his location, he paused the heaving horse as he looked down upon the pile of rocks.

The peaceful druids, his own kin would not risk the magic that was needed to free them. But he was not of the peaceful sort, and he approached on foot towards the collapsed wall. His hand slipping over the small crystal that hung around his neck. The source of the magical net that had remained calm, for him.

"**Ic ábíetee þæt stánhol**," He chanted, and with ease the spell showed its work, as the rocks began to fall and crumble upon the ground before him.

It was barely a moment before druids began to gather in surprise at the entrance of the tunnel.

None of them however, were the one person in particular he had been seeking.

"I've come to free the Queen, for she is needed back in Camelot," He announced.

Then, as if she had heard his beckon, Guinevere came to the opening in surprise.

Before her, was a young man, dark unruly hair with the brightest blue eyes. Blue eyes she could only compare to one other boy she had met so long ago in Morgana's chambers. Yet, that had been so many years ago…

He came forward, and knelt on one knee before her.

"You may not remember me, My Lady, but you once save my life many years ago when I was sentenced to death. My name is Mordred, and I am indebted in yours and your husband's service,"

* * *

><p><strong>And thus, I must end it here!<strong>

**As for the spell at the very end, it is the spell Merlin uses in the Beauty and the Beast Part 1 in Season 2 when Merlin is attempting to move the rocks the troll had trapped him in the lower parts of the castle. **

**Review for older Mordred? And What is he up to?**


End file.
